RWBY: The legend of Yonggary!
by Neo Sailor Rider Ultra
Summary: There is a legend in the world of Remnant. A legend about a Maskless Grimm that wants to take down anything and anyone thats evil. Join Team R.W.B.Y, Team J.N.P.R, and a group alien hunters to take down the creatures of Grimm, with the help of a creature, who wants nothing but revenge!
1. The beast's awakening

**A.N/Hey guys I know it's been a while since I wrote the last chapter of Magical Girl worlds unite, which will be on a short break, but I'm back to right a new story. Now this story is going to feature the Rooster Teeth series R.W.B.Y. Now as you know the world of R.W.B.Y is about a 15 year old girl named Ruby Rose, who's mother died when she was young, wanting to be a huntress. She attends Becon Academy with her half sister Yang Xio long, and meets new friends, Weiss Schnee & Blake Belladonna. Together the 4 of them form Team R.W.B.Y. Now this story will start from Vol. 1 to Vol. 3. As for Vol. 4 that will be for a sequel. In Vol. 3 the series gets a little darker but I'm planning to change that, how? This. Back in 1967 in South Korea, there was movie called Yongary: Monster from the deep. It was basically a Korean version of Godzilla, and a little bit of Gamera. In 1999 the movie was remade titled as Yonggary (Reptilian). From what I heard there were 3 versions of that movie. The first 2 were lost. The 3rd version of the film was remade back in 2001 and the CGi was just god awful. But hey I saw it a few times and I liked it. There for I think the monster's CGI is perfect for this series. In this story, Yonggary will be known as the maskless Grimm (since all the Grimm wear masks) and will have hatred towards the other Grimm, the White fang, and the one who is not worthy of the powers of the Fall Maiden (mainly Cinder Falls). Now with that out of the way let's get this story under a way. Will begin with Ruby & Yang as kids in this part, just to clear.**

 **Disclaimer: R.W.B.Y belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (may he rest in peace.)**

* * *

 _They say that there are many legends in the world of Remnant. Legends of how Dust was discovered, or how the Grimm came to be. But there is a legend of a creature over 50 feet tall that brought fear to the Grimm everywhere. A Reptilian like Grimm that had no mask and a roar so terrifying that it would make the Grimm, or anyone else shiver in fear. Legend says that this maskless Grimm would rise from its thousand year slumber and Destroy the Grimm forever. The people of Remnant call this creature by one name. Yonggary!_

 **R.W.B.Y: The legend of Yonggary!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The beast's awakening.**

On an island, not to far from the Kingdom of Vale, there was a house near a small village. Inside a girl around 7 years old with blond curly hair and blue eyes was playing hide & seek with her little sister.

"7, 8, 9, 10," the girl counted. "Ready or not here I come!"

As the girl kept looking she heard a small giggle. With a smirk, the girl crept behind the sofa and said.

"Got you!" The little girl with black hair and silver eye laughed as her sister tackled her to the ground and tickled her. "Thought you could get away from me, huh Ruby?"

"Yang, HAHAHA, stop, HAHAHAHA, please!" Ruby begged, but Yang just kept tickling even more.

"Alright girls that's enough." Said a voice. Ruby & Yang looked up and saw a man with black hair standing over them. "It's time to get ready for bed."

"Aww, can't we stay up a little longer Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked with a pout.

"Sorry Yang but I don't wanna get in trouble with your Dad if he finds out you two aren't in bed." Qrow said as he picked up Ruby, who was yawning.

Yang sighed and went into the bedroom, and climbed into bed just as Qrow put Ruby in her bed as well. Ruby & Yang's puppy Zwei, also came in and jumped on Yang's bed.

"Will you tell us a story Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Sure thing kido." Qrow said with a smile as he took a stool and sat down. "What story do you wanna hear?"

"Can you tell us about the Grimm?" Yang asked.

Qrow raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do want to know about the Grimm?"

"Daddy always tells us that the Grimm can smell fear and attack people. Can the Grimm get scared too?" Yang asked.

Qrow was silent for a bit, pondering at her question. Until finally he answered.

"Well Yang, to tell you the truth...there is one thing the Grimm fear the most."

"What's that?" Asked Ruby.

"I'll tell you, but you have you promise to keep this between the 3 of us. Okay?"

"Okay." They said.

"Long ago," Qrow began. "There were 4 maidens, each representing the 4 seasons. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. It was said that during that time, man discovered something to fight against the Grimm, Dust. But upon the Dust they discovered they awakened something. Just as the villagers made out with the Dust, there was a small Earthquake. Then at that moment something came out of the mountain. It was a Grimm, but not just any Grimm, a Grimm without a mask. You see girls, all of the creatures of Grimm wear a mask. But this Grimm didn't. It had 3 horns on it's head, a small horn on its nose, a Dimond on it's forehead, it's shoulders were buffed with spikes, and had a Reptilian look. What's more is that it was 50 feet tall." This caused the girls to gasp. "The villagers were terrified. Just as they were about to attack it, more Grimm showed up. Ursai, Dethsatlkers, Boratusks, Beowolves, and Nevermores. The giant Grimm saw them and did something that no Grimm would do, it Bagan to attack them. The villagers saw this and were puzzled. As soon as the smaller Grimm saw this they began to fear it. The villagers were so impressed they worship the creature as their protected, and soon named it after their God. "

"You mean like Oum?" Yang asked.

"Not exactly. The maidens gave him the name Yonggary. As time went on the villagers became huntsman and huntress, and used the Dust to combat the Grimm. But then one day a massive Grimm appeared spawning more Grimm as it flew. It was known as the Grimm Dragon, and it was the reason why the Grimm appeared in the first place. The maidens, huntsman and huntress tried to fight it but it was to powerful. That was when Yonggary showed up and fought the dragon. Unfortunately even Yonggary wasn't able to kill it. So the maidens used up all their power to seal the dragon away. But even with the dragon sealed the Grimm kept coming back. As for Yonggary, he made a sacrifice by sealing himself away for very long time. Or so it seems."

"What do you mean Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"A few years back, before you were born, your Dad, Your Moms & I were exploring an old cave in Vale. There we found something that looked like ancient hieroglyphics. These hieroglyphics actually represented a great prophecy. A great light will appear and Yonggary will awaken once more and Destroy the Grimm forever." To show them what he mentioned, Qrow pulls out what looked like a stone tablet with the hieroglyphics on it. "It took me a while but I was finally able to figure out what this ment."

"Do you know when Yonggary will return?" Yang asked.

"No Yang, I don't. But I know it will happen." Qrow said as he got up and gave Yang & Ruby a kiss goodnight. "Get some sleep you two, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Uncle Qrow." They said as Qrow turned the lights out. Once he left Ruby turned to her sister.

"Yang?"

"Yeah Ruby?"

"Do you think we'll become huntresses one day?"

"I hope so, I wanna become the best huntress so I can beat those Grimm."

"Me too."

And with that the 2 sisters drifted off to sleep. Little did they know that the next few years their dreams would come true.

* * *

Meanwhile in Vale at an old temple, a figure was standing below the cliff. He was in a Grey armor and wore a helmet with a V shaped visor.

"So, this is the place." He said to himself as he took out a communication device. "This is commander Stoi, I have located the area repeat I have located the area."

 _"Excellent work commander."_ Said another voice through the communicater. _"Report back to the ship at once, we must prepare for our final preparations."_

"At once general Malace." Stoi replied, cutting of communication. "The people of this planet must be prepared, it won't be long now until we give Yonggary his breath." And with that he Teleported away.

* * *

 **10 Years later...**

Ruby & Yang, now 15 and 17 years old, had attended Becon Academy to become huntresses. Ruby was accepted 2 years early thanks to the head master of Becon, Professor Ozpin, after she had stoped the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick. While trying to stop Torchwick, Ruby ran into Glynda Goodwitch, one of the professors at Becon, who helped her stop the criminal and a woman wearing a red dress. Unfortunately they got away. After realizing that Glynda was a huntress, Ruby asked if she could get an autograph (Seriously?) Only for her to get scolded. She was then met up with Ozpin who asked where she learned to fight like that, to wich she replied at Signal Academy, we're she created her weapon Crescent Rose. Ozpin then asked Ruby if she wanted to attend Becon to wich she replied 'more then anything' to where Ozpin said 'okay'. After Ruby & Yang arrived at Becon, Ruby began to oogle at the others students weapons but Yang managed to snap her out of it. After Yang ditched her sister, Ruby accidently triped over some luggage owned by Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, who immediately snaped at her for being so clumsy. After shaking a val of Dust and causing Ruby to sneez and explode a hole in front of the school, another girl named Blake Belladonna approached recognizing Weiss who she was and recognized the company being infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners. When Weiss heard this she immediately stormed off, Ruby saying she'll make it up to her somehow and turned to Blake to thank her...only to find her gone. Ruby then met Jaune Arc, who was also new to Becon and the same guy who she called vomit boy. The 2 became friends and began talking about where they got their weapons, for example Jaune's weapon was a sword and sheild which was a hand me down from his Great Great Grandfather. Soon after Ruby found Yang and told her what had happened. During the introduction ceremony Ozpin suggested that the students spend the night in the ballroom for their first night.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in outer space...**

Not far from Remnant, there was a large space ship. Inside the ship 3 humanoid figures stood in place. One of them was Commander Stoi, the second one was wearing a blue armor and a helmet with a V shaped visor. The 3rd one was wearing a black armor with a helmet that was slightly different, it had ear like headphones and 2 eyes, he was the one in charge.

"Have the preparations been made?" The black figure asked."

"Yes General Malace." Stoi replied.

"Excellent." Malace said as he turned to the blue figure. "Argos, once the students of Becon Academy engage the Grimm near the temple, you will fire the beam there. Once that's done, then Yonggary will awaken. Do you understand?"

"Yes General. It shall be done." Argos replied.

"Good." The General said.

As soon as Stoi & Argos left, Malace looked out at Remnant.

"10 Years we have been preparing for this. Soon all of the Grimm will fall under Yonggary's wrath."

* * *

 **Becon Academy the next morning...**

The students were all in the locker room getting ready for their big test. Yang saw Ruby who was smiling.

"You seem cheerful this morning." Yang said as Ruby smiled.

"Yep, no more awful small talk or getting annoying stuff today. I let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she caressed her weapon.

"Well Ruby, you have to remember you're not the only one going through this initiation. If you wanna grow up you have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said as Ruby sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, you sound like Dad." Ruby said as she put Crescent Rose away for a second. " First Of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting. And secondly I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

"But what about when form teams?" Yang asked as Ruby was now shying away.

"I Don't know. Maybe I'll be on your team or something." Ruby said as Yang grabbed her black hair to help fix it.

"Maybe you should try and be on someone else's team." Yang said as Ruby walked towards her and pointed at her.

"My dear sister Yang are you claiming that you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accused as Yang was getting slightly nervous.

"No I was just thinking it would help you break out of your shell." Yang said as Ruby really needed to break out her shell.

"What. I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-" Ruby yelled only for Jaune to pass by.

"Ridiculous. How can I forget to put my gear in locker 346. I would remember having to count that high. Oh why does this have to happen today?" Jaune panicked as he passed the red haired girl and Weiss who were talking and getting ready.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought about whoes team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked the girl known as Pyrrha before she continued. "I'm sure every one must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I was planning on letting the chips Fall where they may." Pyrrha said as she put her hand on her hip and looked at Weiss.

"Well I was thinking we could be on a team together." Weiss said as she put her hands behind her back.

"Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha said making Weiss smile.

"Great." Weiss said as her mind had other thoughts. _'This is perfect, the smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now, we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades, nothing can stop us now.'_ Weiss thought as she had a mental evil grin surrounded by dark ominous clouds. That was when Jaune walked in looking ready to flirt.

"You know what else is great me, Jaune Arc." Jaune greater making Weiss glare.

"You again?" She asked as Pyrrha came in.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha greeted only for Jaune to push her out of the way politely to get to Weiss.

"Yeah yeah, so Weiss heard you're looking for potential teammates. Well look no further because teammate number 1 is here." Jaune said as he flexed his arm to try and make it look like he had muscles.

"Actually I heard the teams are comprised of 4 students each so-" before Pyrrha could Finnish, Jaune cut in.

"You don't say, well hot stuff play your cards right and you might end up on the winning team." Jaune flirted as he was no close to Pyrrha. That was when Weiss got between them as she pushed them apart.

"Listen, Jaune was is, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked as Jaune looked confused.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." He said.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said as Pyrrha waved.

"Hello again." She greated.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class in Sanctum Academy." Weiss said as Jaune was lost.

"Never heard of her."

"She won the Mistral tournament 4 years in a row a new record." Again, Jaune was lost. "She's on the cover of every Punkin Peat Marshmallow Flakes box!"

"*GASP* That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune cried out, having a fanboy moment.

"Yeah it was pretty cool, sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said as she was a bit shocked that Jaune had barely heard of her.

"So, after hearing all of this do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked as Pyrrha glared at her for ruining it.

"I guess not. Sorry." Jaune apologized as Pyrrha walked over to him.

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." She said making him blush a bit.

"Douh stop it." Jaune said enjoying the praise.

"Please stop it." Weiss scolded. "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged."

Jaune then leaned towards her. "Looks like Pyrrha is on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick, now I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I can pull some strings find a place for you, what do you say?"

Weiss only glared at Jaune and stepped back a bit. "Okay, that's a bit to close." She said, clearly getting annoyed. "Pyrrha, a little help please?" At that moment, Pyrrha's weapon came flying, hitting Jaune and making him go flying into a wall, where the spear stabbed in and him stuck to the wall by his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha called to Jaune.

Just then the PA turned on for an announcement. _"Would all first year student please report to Becon cliff for initiation? Repeat, would all first year students please report to Becon cliff for initiation?"_

Pyrrha & Weiss walked by Jaune as Pyrrha grabbed her spear from his Hoodie.

* * *

 **Back on the ship...**

Argos & Stoi, were observing Remnant when they saw the students of Becon arriving at the Cliffside.

"General Malace! The students have arrived at the Cliffside." Argos reported.

"Excellent." Malace said from where he sat. "As soon as students arrive at the temple along with the Grimm, be prepared to wake up Yonggary. We cannot afford to waste any time."

"Yes General."

* * *

 **Becon Cliffside...**

The students as well as Ozpin & Glynda, were all gathered at the Cliffside near Becon. It was time to begin the initiation. Ruby along with Yang, gotten in their position and soon Professor Ozpin with his cup of coffee, and his assistant Glynda with her scroll in hand by his side.

"Hello students." Ozpin began. "I know many of you have heard rumors about team placements, today I'm here to put those rumors to rest. The first person you make eye contact with, will be your partner for the next 4 years." This made Ruby swallow nervously, hoping she wouldn't be paired with Weiss. "You will be launched into the Emerald forest, your objective is to find a ruin hidden within forest where you must enter and retrieve a relic. Once you and your partners do bring it back in 1 piece alive and don't be afraid to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. But beware, here lies within this forest also lays a temple untouched for many years, for reasons I advise you not to enter. Now then, any questions?" Ozpin asked as Jaune raised his hand, only to be ignored. "Good, now take your positions." He said as everyone got ready.

"Um I got a question." Jaune said nervously as it was soon that everyone began to get launched starting with Weiss. "So this landing strategy thing Uh we what is it you're like dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin said as 2 more students got launched.

"Oh I Uh see. Oh Um did you hand out parachutes for us or something?" Jaune asked as Nora was soon launched.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said as Ren was launched next.

"Uh yeah." Jaune said as Yang looked at Ruby as she winked before she put on her sun glasses and was sent flying and yelled joyfully. Ruby was next as she was sent flying to the forest too. Jaune was the last one. "So what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyyy?!" He yelled as he was sent flying off the cliff.

Once all the students were launched, Ozpin turned to Glynda. "We might have to be prepared for this Glynda. It won't be long now until Yonggary reawakens."

"If what the prophecy said was true, then we must be prepared. Even the students." Glynda said seriously.

* * *

 **Back on the ship...**

General Malace heard what Ozpin & Glynda were discussing, and grined. (Under his helmet that is).

"Yes Ozpin, you must be prepared." Malace said as he turned to his 2 officers. "Set the beam directly towards the temple. We have a guardian to awaken!"

"Yes General Malace." Stoi & Argos replied.

* * *

 **In the Emerald forest...**

A bird was flying over the Emerald forest as it gently glided over the trees, before it was killed by a red blur that passed by where it used to be. "Birdie no!" Ruby called as she came flying in. Ruby fired at an obstacle before she used Crescent Rose to stop her falling before going forward. Weiss summoned her Glyphs as they helped slow her descent as meanwhile Ren spun around a tree and spotted his fall. Meanwhile Yang was using her gauntlets to propel herself forward and faster to give herself more of a head start as she laughed and her hair seemed to glow. It was soon that Yang bashed through some trees before landing on the ground with a role before sprinting forward.

"Nailed it." She said as she Ran north.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha bashed through the trees with her shield as they shattered into splinters. Then she rolled on a branch and pulled out her weapon which turned into a rifle. Pyrrha aimed to scope the area and saw Jaune falling as it looked like he was going to get hurt before Pyrrha transformed her weapon into its spear mode and with her thumb took aim before throwing her spear to catch Jaune and soon he called out to her.

"THANK YOU!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called with a wave hoping Jaune could see her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby navigated through the forest as she tried calling out for her sister, hoping to be paired up with her first. When she heard the snap of a twig she immediately ran into the area as she called out, "Yang!" And then she stoped at the same time as the other person she founded did. And who did she find... Ms. Ice princess her self, Weiss Schnee. "Oh great."

* * *

Back with Yang as she moved around calling to her sister. "Ruby, are you around here?!" Soon she heard rustling behind some bushes as she ran to them and said, "Ruby, is that you?" When Yang looked behind her, the sound of growling caught her attention. "Nope." Suddenly 2 Ursai came charging out as Yang jumped back away to avoid their attack and sighed. "That was close." Just then, the Ursai turned towards her and growled. "So, you wouldn't happen to see a girl wearing a red hood have you?" The Ursai only roared in response. "A simple no would've been good." Yang said as she did a back flip just as the Ursa swiped a claw at her." Geez, you two couldn't even hit the brode side of a-" but before Yang could Finnish, a strain of her hair floated onto the ground. "You..." The Ursai looked at each other as Yang yelled, "YOU MONSTERS!" Yang's eyes then turned red as she activated her semblance, ran towards one of the Ursai, and began punching it rapidly until she blast it through the trees. Once it was dead she turned to the other one. "What? You want some of this?!" She threaten. That was when she heard the sound of gunshots. Yang turned around and saw the girl from before, Blake as she was shooting and slashing through the Ursai. "Thanks!" Yang called out, now smiling. The 2 then made eye contact, thus they were now partners. "Well then, guess we're teammates now." Yang said as Blake nodded before they began heading north to locate the ruins.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss was dragging Ruby away by her hood as no doubt whatever she saw in the forest she did not want to be on the same team as Ruby.

"By no means this makes us friends." She said.

"You came back!" Ruby cheered in joy as she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune was still pinned to the tree as he saw Weiss but left him here pinned by his Hoodie to the tree by Pyrrha's javelin.

"Hello? Hello? Can someone please get me down from here?" Jaune called before Pyrrha showed up.

"Are there still stops in Team Jaune available?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked at her before giving her a sad smile.

* * *

 **Later...**

Weiss was taking point as she was a bit ahead of Ruby before Ruby spoke. "Hey, what's the hurry!?"

"It's not my fault you're a slowpoke." Weiss said before Ruby appeared in front of her in a flurry of Rose petals.

"No I'm not."

"Wait, how did you?"

"Come on we can be friends, after all we're going to be teammates after all." Ruby said but before Weiss could retort, Ruby put an arm around her shoulder as Weiss was caught off guard. "I mean look at it, when we kick butt you'll be like 'wow, Ruby is so cool'". Ruby said as she motioned to the world around them.

"What?!" Weiss asked as Ruby got off making her glare. "You're being childish!" She called before she noticed that Ruby was gone. "Ruby?" She called as she looked around. The forest soon began to get darker as Weiss looked around noticing that many red eyes in the bushes looking at her like pray. It was then that a Beowolf came out as Weiss was shocked. "RUBY!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Yang & Blake were fighting more Ursai Grimm and were winning. Just then, the sky began to turn dark. The Grimm notice this and began to fear, so they ran.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Yang called out as she saw the Grimm running. She then looked up at the sky, as it began to thunder. "That's weird. I don't remember there being a storm today."

"Nether did I." Said Blake, who was also confused. "But whatever's happening has got the Grimm spooked."

"Do you know what it could be?"

"No, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Weiss had taken a battle stance as she was surrounded by Beowolves. She held her Rapier at the ready, and charged after setting her weapon to its fire Dust. But before Weiss could attack, Ruby appeared and slashed at the Grimm with Crescent Rose. Weiss's eyes widen as she had to stop her attack, which was sent at a random tree reducing it to a burnt tree. Ruby saw this and blocked an attack from the Grimm, then was knocked back into Weiss.

"Hey, watch it." Ruby said, getting up from the ground. Before the Grimm could attack, the sky caught their attention. Dark clouds were forming and there was thunder and lighting. The Grimm all saw this and began to run in fear. "W-what's going on?" Ruby asked nervously.

"I Don't know, but I don't wanna saty and find out." Weiss said before she & Ruby began running.

* * *

 **Back on the Cliffside...**

Ozpin & Glynda were watching the footage of the test as they had seen it, the Grimm were running away from something as whatever it was, it had them scared enough where the basic flight or fight instincts were kicking in.

" Something isn't right ." Ozpin said as he looked up at the sky which was turning dark and began to thunder and lighting. Glynda also looked up and gasped.

" Professor, does this have anything to do with Yonggary?" She asked.

"It has to be. If what the prophecy said was true, 'a great light will appear and Yonggary will awaken once more and Destroy the Grimm forever. " Ozpin said seriously.

* * *

 **The ruins...**

What appears to be an old temple of sorts, everything looked destroyed and decayed to the sands of time, as the only thing that seem to be standing where many small stone pillars with chess pieces on top of them. A few were already gone. Yang & Blake reached the area, and began looking around.

" This has got got to be the place." Yang said as Blake looked around to see if there was any enemy nearby as it was strange to her as before to see the Grimm running away, but then again her own instincts were on high alert herself.

" Let's Get our piece and get going...something isn't right about this places." Blake stated as Yang couldn't agree more.

going up to a gold chess piece as Yang grabbed the Knight piece. " How About a nice little pony?" She asked.

" Sure." Blake said as as she let Yang take the gold knight. That was when a very girly scream was heard as Yang looked.

" Some Girl's in trouble!" She said as it wouldn't be far from the truth.

* * *

 **Elsewhere..**

Pyrrha ran out of the cave Jaune had lead them to and following her was a Deathstalker with Jaune holding on to its stinger as he was screaming his lungs out. It got to the point he was near in tears in fear as he was calling for help. " PYRRHA, THIS IS NOT THE RELIC! IT'S NOT!" He yelled as he was being swung around. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Jaune, whateveryou do don't let-" Pyrrha began only for the Deathstalker to whip its stinger and throw Jaune far with him screaming. " Go." Pyrrha Finnished as now it was just her and the giant scorpion. She did the only option she had that would ensure her allies survival. She turned tail and ran to look for him.

* * *

Thankfully Jaune landed in a tree just as he saw Ruby falling right next to him.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked as she saw this.

" YEE-HAA!" Came the voice of Nora Valkyrie as she came riding in on an Ursa who was bucking only to fall once it left the forest as she looked sad. " Aaaw, it's broken." She said as Ren came out from behind it looking exhausted.

" Nora...please, don'tever do that again." Ren said only to find her gone.

Nora looked over the gold Rook piece before picking it up and sang, " I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren called to her.

"Coming Ren!" Nora called back.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa."

Just then Pyrrha ran in with the Deathstalker still on her tail. "Jaune!" She called.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called back as Ruby stood up and jumped down on the ground. "Ruby!" Jaune called out.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Ruby said happily as they were about to hi-five when.

" Nora." Nora said, popping from out of nowhere.

Meanwhile Pyrrha continued to run from the Deathstalker as Blake asked, "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

That was when Yang started to get angry, until she snaped.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULDEVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR 2 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!" She yelled just as Ren showed up.

"Um, Yang." Ruby said tapping Yang on the shoulder as everyone looked up to see Weiss, who was hanging on a Giant Nevermore."

"How could you leave me!" Weiss cried as the Nevermore screeched.

" I said jump." Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall." Said Blake.

" She'll be fine." Ruby replied.

"She's falling." Ren said as Weiss began to fall.

Jaune saw Weiss falling and decided this was his chance. He took a jump and caught her.

"Just dropping in." He said charmingly as they suddenly looked down. "Oh god." And with that they fell.

Jaune landed on his face, while Weiss landed on his back.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcasticaly.

"My back." Jaune groned as Pyrrha and the Deathstalker ran in the backround. Pyrrha then landed on her side as Yang commented, " Great the gang's all here, now we can die together."

* * *

 **Back on the ship...**

 **'T-minus 10 seconds to fire.'** came a voice from the ship's computer as General Malace waited patiently. **'T-minus 5 seconds. 4, 3, 2, 1. Firering beam canon.** '

From outside the the ship, a blue ball began to form from the ship's canon. Within seconds, the canon fired straight into Remnant's atmosphere.

* * *

 **Back at the temple...**

The future Team R.W.B.Y & Team J.N.P.R saw the bright light in the sky asthe Grimm stoped in their tracks.

" What's going on!" Jaune cried out as the beam of light fired at the ground causing an explosion.

" Everyone Take cover!" Pyrrha yelled as they all took a base of action.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

The other students and Grimm all heard the explosion. The Grimm notice this and began to fear it, while the students decided to follow it.

* * *

 **Back at the temple...**

As the explosion settled down, Ruby and the others all came out of thier hiding spots as all the other students arived to see what was going on.

"Okay...what just happened?" Weiss asked still shocked.

"I have no idea." Pyrrha replied back .

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently as everyone starded to panic. Then, without warning the ground began to Crack open. And before anyone could say anything, something really big came out. It was a grey creature that had Dinosaur like legs, a long tail, Dino like arms, and had a Reptilian look. The creature also had 3 horns on it's head, a small horn on its nose, a Dimond on it's forehead, and it's chest and shoulders looked like it was wearing armor. The creature let out a huge roar so terrifying that made the Grimm fear it. Everyone began to get terrified.

"W-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING?!" Jaune cried out.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Weiss yelled back as the creature stood up.

* * *

 **Back on the Cliffside...**

Glynda & Ozpin looked at the image of the creature and gasped.

"I Don't believe it." Glynda said in shock. "It's finally happened."

"Yes it has." Ozpin said seriously. "The prophecy has been fulfilled."

* * *

The creature let out another roar as it began to walk. Yang turned to the other students.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" She shouted as everyone starded to run and scream.

That was when the Nevermore flew towards the creature but that proved to be a mistake as the creature bit the Nevermore on it's neck and killed it. As the students were running, Jaune triped over as the creature was about walk over him and streamed. Thankfully, Pyrrha jumped in and saved just in time as the creature's foot crushed the Deathstalker instead.

* * *

 **Back in space...**

Another beam fired from the ship towards the creature as it let out another roar. Suddenly the creature disappeared, making the students confused.

As everyone was catching their breath, Weiss cried out," What the heck was that thing?"

"I Don't know." Blake said breathing heavenly. " But whatever that was, it killed those Grimm like they were nothing."

"Not only that, but it dissappeared just like that." Nora said snapping her fingers.

"Not to mention it was over 50 feet tall." Said Pyrrha.

"Do you think it was a new type of Grimm?" Ren asked.

"That's impossible," Weiss said. "Everyone knows that all Grimm are black with bones on Their bodies and wear masks, that thing we saw had no bones, no mask, and it was grey. So I think we can all agree that this thing we saw was no Grimm."

" Actually...it kinda was." Ruby said quietly as they all looked at her.

" What do you mean Ruby?" Jaune asked.

" Guys...I think what Ruby's trying to say is that thing we saw was a Grimm. A Grimm that fought the Grimm Dragon a long long time ago." Yang said seriously making everyone gasp.

"Wait, so you're saying that the legend of Yonggary is true?" Blake asked as Yang & Ruby nodded.

Everyone just stood there in silence. For the first time in years, Yonggary has returned.

* * *

 **Back on the ship...**

Commander Stoi, Lutenit Argos, & General Malace all sat down in triumph.

"We have done it General." Stoi confirmed.

"Yes, we have." General Malace replied as Argos spoke up.

" So, what do we do now?" Argos asked.

"Now that we have Yonggary in our custody, our job as the Intergalactic Space Patrol, will be to wipe out all of the creatures of Grimm. And also to find the next silver eyed warrior!"

And with that, the ship disappeared into Remnant's atmosphere.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A.N/so that's it for the first chapter to my second fanfic. If you like what you read make sure you leave me a review. And so that's it I hope you enjoyed this and I will se you for chapter 2. This is Sailor Rider signing out ✌.**


	2. The great prophecy and new students?

p style="text-align: center;"strongA.N/ Hey guys, as promised here is chapter 2 of my R.W.B.Y fanfic. Now I need your opinion, once we get to volume 3 of the story, Do you want me to have Pyrrha survive till the sequel. Let me know. Also if anyone has their own ideas for this fic let me know. Right now, let's continue./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer/ R.W.B.Y belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (RIP)./strong/p

* * *

 **R.W.B.Y: The legend of Yonggary!**

 **Chapter 2: The great prophecy, and...new students?**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Weiss began as the students were heading back to Becon. "Your uncle told you this story about Yonggary when you were kids."

"Yep." Ruby said.

"And all because you wanted to know about the Grimm?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Ruby said again.

"And to top it all off, he told you all about this great prophecy?"

"Yes, yes okay! Our Uncle told us about it, can you stop asking questions now?!" Yang shouted as everyone steped back a bit. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Look you guys it was 10 years ago, Yang & I were just kids back then." Ruby said innocently.

"In my opinion, I thought our Uncle was just telling us a tall tale, now I'm starting to regret it." Yang said."

"Hey don't worry about it." Jaune said. "At least everything turned out okay."

"OKAY?!" Weiss yelled. "Earlier I was hanging on a Giant Nevermore and nearly fell to death!"

"True, but I was the one who saved your life." Jaune said heroically.

"Of course you did." Weiss replied sarcastically. "Then from out of nowhere, a huge beam of light came down causing a huge explosion. And to top it all off, that thing claiming to be Yonggary, came out of the ground, killed those Grimm, and nearly turned us into human shaped pancakes!"

"I could go for some pancakes right about now." Said Nora.

"Nora, this is serious." Said Ren.

"So, how did it dissappear then." Pyrrha asked as Nora suddenly said.

"Maybe it was aliens!" Everyone just looked at dumbfounded. "What? It could happen.

"Nora," Ren began. "You know there's no such thing as aliens, right"

"Uh, y-yeah right. I-I know that." Nora said disappointingly.

"Well whatever it was, we might have to be careful." Said Blake. "Who knows when Yonggary will show up anytime."

"You're absolutely right about that, Miss Belladonna." Came the voice of Ozpin as he & Glynda showed up.

"Professor Ozpin? Professor Goodwitch?" Ruby asked. "You know about Yonggary?"

"We saw the whole thing." Glynda said sternly. "We were just lucky all of you made it out in time."

"So does this mean you know about the great prophecy?" Yang asked.

"Some of it, yes." Ozpin replied. "But we can worry about it later. Right now the team assignment ceremony is about to begin."

* * *

 **Scene Break Team Assignment ceremony...**

The students were all gathered in the ballroom for their Team Assignments. Ozpin turned to Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha & Ren.

"Jaune Arc, Lei Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, & Nora Valkyrie. The 4 of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be known as Team J.N.P.R." Ozpin said as Team J.N.P.R's faces and team name appeared on the screen as Nora huged Ren. "Lead by Jaune Arc." This caused Jaune to be surprised as everyone applauded them.

"Huh... Me?" He asked, surprised to see this.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said as Pyrrha smiled and did a playful punch to Jaune, which knocked him down. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xio long. The 4 of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be known as Team R.W.B.Y, lead by Ruby Rose."

As Ozpin said this, Both Ruby & Weiss were surprised. For Weiss, she was a little upset that she was not chosen to be leader. As for Ruby, she was happy. Even though Ruby was only 2 years younger than her teammates, she was still happy. It was when the applause started s Yang went to her sister's side.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she huged Ruby.

Yes, it looked like it was going to be a great year at Becon...or was it?

* * *

 **Meanwhile in an undisclosed location...**

In a warehouse that served as Roman Torchwick's current hideout, he was on the phone with a mysterious person before the call ended as he put the phone down and sighed. He then took out a cigar and lit it just as a man in a white uniform with a Grimm mask came in. Roman then took out Lien cards and gave them to the individual.

"Open it." He said as the young man did so. Inside were Dust Crystals of different colors as Roman looked at it as behind him was a map of the City of Vale with certain areas marked for some unknown reason. "We're going to need more men." Roman said as he knew if the plan was going to work they needed help.

* * *

 **Elsewhere at another location...**

A woman with black hair and wearing a red dress, hung up the phone as she grabed a glass of wine and took a sip. The woman's name was Cinder Fall, she was the mastermind behind the whole operation. She was also the same huntress that was with Roman on the day he robbed the Dust shop, and fought against Ruby & Glynda. As of right now, Cinder was watching footage from Becon Academy's initiation. It was at that moment, the footage then showed a Reptilian creature coming out of the ground. Cinder was quite shocked, yet she smiled evily.

"So, the legend was true." She said to herself. What force could've brought this creature into Vale, she wondered. "Well then, I can't wait to see what you're capable of, Yonggary."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

The City of Vale, was calm during the night. People were still out and about on the streets. Suddenly, there was a flash of light in the sky. When it ended, it was replaced by the Alien Space ship. The people all stood there verry surprised and scared at the same time as a Grey, Blue and Black orb came out and flew into the City, and landed in an ally. The ship then dissappeared into thin air, making the people all confused. Just then out from the ally, 3 teenage boys emerged. The first one had black hair, the second one with grey hair, and the third with blue hair. They all wore sunglasses and were wearing white shirts, naivie blue vests, black pants and black dress shoes. The boy with black hair walked up to a man who was at a cafe.

"Excuse me kind sir?" He asked politely. "Can you tell me where we can find Becon Academy?"

* * *

 **Becon Academy Team R.W.B.Y's dorm room...**

It was morning at the young heiress, Weiss was waking up after a goodnights rest. As she got up, she stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as unknown to her, Ruby was beside her in uniform with a whistle before she realized it was to late, which Ruby blew the whistle. The shrill sound caused Weiss to yelp and fall in surprised as Ruby smiled.

"Good morning Team R.W.B.Y!" She called out.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked, clearly not liking the wake up call.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said as Weiss was confused.

"Excuse me?" She asked before Yang & Blake came in, alsoin uniform.

"Decorating." Yang said with a smile.

"What?"

"We still have to unpack." Blake said as she lifted her suitcase before said suitcase popped open spilling its contents all over. "And clean."

Weiss sighed as Ruby blew the whistle again making Weiss drop to the floor...again.

"Alright. Weiss, Blake, Yang & and their fearless leader Ruby have begun there first mission. Banzai!" Ruby said as Yang & Blake followed in.

"Banzai!" They cried, tilting to one side. Weiss just sighed as they began decorating.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Ozpin's office...**

Ozpin & Glynda were looking over some transfer papers that belonged to 3 teenage boys that entered the building. Ozpin decided to speek to them.

"Tell me boys." He said. "Why do you want to enroll in my school?"

"We want to learn how to fight the Grimm and become the best huntsmen." Said the boy with the black hair.

"We can see that, but why come to Becon?" Glynda asked suspiciously.

"Well," the boy with blue hair began. "We heard that Becon is one of the best combat schools in all of Remnant."

"And why exactly do you want to become huntsmen?" Ozpin asked.

"Well you see," began the boy with grey hair. "It was a long time ago. Our parents were hunting for Grimm in our village. But sadly, they were killed, and there was nothing we could do about it."

"That is why we came here. To learn about the Grimm, and know their weaknesses." The black haired boy finished.

"I see." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Well first off, I'd like to apologize for your loss. Secondly, I will be happy to except you to my school." He then took out a clipboard and a pen. "Just sign your names here please." He said as they signed. Once they were done, Ozpin took the clipboard back and smiled. "Excellent. You are now officially students at Becon."

Then, Glynda walked up with 3 uniforms and schedules and handed them to the teens.

"Here are the official school uniforms and schedules you will need. Get changed and I will take you to your first class." She said as the boys left the office.

Once they left, Ozpin got up from his chair and turned to Glynda.

"I'm sure those boys will make fine huntsmen one day." He said.

"I Don't know." Glynda replied. "There is something strange about them. I can sense it in their aura."

Little did Glynda know, that she would be right.

* * *

 **Later in class...**

Team R.W.B.Y & Team J.N.P.R had arrived in class after almost being late as they all sat in different seats, while being close to each other.

"Good morning class." Said the chubby man with grey hair and a mustache that seemed to cover his mouth. He was clearly a huntsman. "For those of you who are joining us today, my name is Professor Peter Port, and I will be teaching you everything you need to know about the Grimm."

"This otta be interesting." Yang commented.

"Or a total snore fest." Weiss replied.

"Now before we begin," Port continued. "I would like to introduce you to our 3 new students who will be joining us for this semester."

This caused both Team R.W.B.Y & Team J.N.P.R to look confused.

"Wait, did he say new students?" Jaune asked.

"Guess there's a first time for everything." Ren replied.

"You can say that again." Said Pyrrha as the 3 teens from earlier walked in the classroom wearing their school uniforms.

"Now then," Port said to the teens. "Would you like to introduce yourselves please?"

"Certainly." Said the boy with black hair as he stepped forward. "My name is Marcus Voltaire. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He then gestured to the other 2. "And these are my little brothers."

The boy with grey hair came next. "Its a pleasure to meet you, my name is Shawn."

"And I am Adrian, I hope we will get along." Said the boy with blue hair.

"Excellent." Port said. "Thank you for joining us. Please find your seat and we shall begin." One by one, Marcus, Shawn & Adrian all found their seat near Team R.W.B.Y & TeamJ.N.P.R as Professor Port began. "Monsters, deamons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as pray." Ruby who was sleeping, was woken up by the boring man's lecture that seemed to be bordering to a long winded tale of his youth. Port saw his joke though didn't sit well, so he continued. "And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious Academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other 3 Kingdoms are safe heavens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teaming with creatures who would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in." Port said as he walked side to side before stopping. "Huntsmen, Huntresses." He said before clicking which made Yang sigh in annoyance to this. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves from what you may ask, why from the very world." It was then a random student cheered before everyone looked at him causing him to sit back down. "That is what you are training to become, but first a story." And so for the rest of the class, Port began to tell his story.

The class began to drown him out as to them all they heard was blah, blah, blah. The only ones who were not falling asleep were Marcus, Adrian & Shawn.

"This is an interesting use of information." Adrian whispered to his brothers.

"Indeed it is." Shawn whispered back. "This might be useful to us in the future."

"We will need all the information we will need if we are to succeed in our mission." Marcus said quietly as he turned to Ruby who seemed to be drawing somthing.

She then showed it to her team which caused Yang to laugh as Weiss rolled her eyes. Peter cleared his throat as he got to the end of his story as Weiss was glaring at Ruby with hate and jealousy in her eyes.

"The moral of the story is, a true Huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Port said as Ruby did something that contradicted everything he said as it looked like she was treating this like a game which made Weiss angry. Marcus was Watching this and was concerned about this. Port also saw this as well. " So who among you belive themselves the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked as Weiss raised her hand.

"I do sir!" Weiss called as she was clearly angry.

"Well then let's find out, step foward and face your opponent." Port said as he gestured to a large cage next to him that held a Grimm inside it as Weiss of course nodded to that.

* * *

 **A moment later...**

Weiss stood ready in her white dress, and her rapier wepon in hand, waiting for the fight of her and the Grimm to begin, as Port stood by the cage with his wepon in hand.

"Ready?" He asked as Weiss nodded to signal him, as he swung his axe breaking the lock on the cage as the doors fell and came out a small average Grimm, with a lot of hide all around it looking like armor.

Weiss cleared her mind and focus on the fight, all while Marcus who was watching her, was looking very concerned. Soon enough, the Grimm saw Weiss in its sites and charged at her, with Weiss stood ready as when the Grimm was close to her she dodged and perry against it. Going at each other a few more times as Ruby yelled out cheering her teammate on while waving a small flag.

"Go Weiss!"

Weiss just got annoyed at that and just kept on fighting. With an opening as she saw, she took it but her weppon didn't penetrate it. The hid was thick itself and only scratched the surface, seeing that as Ruby, Blake & Yang, knew going for its back was not a smart move, and looking to the Grimm's belly area was less hide then on its back.

"Ohoho, wasn't expecting that were you?" Port asked chuckling.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby called as the Boar like Grimm & Weiss went at each other with Weiss using her mage like battle style to stab its eyes, but that got her wepon caught in its tusks, which began to turn into a tug-a-war of sorts.

"Oh, a new approach. I like it." Port said like her style.

"Come on Wiess, show it who's boss." Ruby encouraged as Weiss then glared at her no doubt telling her to shut up.

But the distraction caused Weiss to lose her wepon as the Boarbatusk threw it behind her with its tusks and then knocked Weiss back.

"What will you do without your wepon?" Port asked sense this was a relatively weak Grimm that shouldn't be too hard for Weiss to beat.

Marcus, Shawn & Adrian all saw Weiss's fighting style and were very concerned about her. Still, they had to watch and see what she was capable of. The Boarbatusk charged again which Weiss then rolled out of the way, only for it to bash into the wall. Weiss took her chance to go after her wepon before the Grimm could regain its bearings. Weiss slid down and grabbed her wepon just as Ruby decided to help her again.

"Weiss, go for its belly! It has no armor there!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled making Ruby shut up.

The Grimm then began to spin in place like a wheel before charging foward which was when Weiss used her Glyph to create a shield. Once she did, the Grimm hit it which knocked it to its back, which gave Weiss an opening. She then jumped up and landed on another Glyph which then launched her forward and stabbed the Grimm through killing it.

"Bravo, bravo. It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port said as Weiss was catching her breath before taking a stance. "Now then, we have just enough time for one more demonstration. Any volunteers?" It was then Marcus raised his hand making everyone look at him. "Excellent. Well then Mr. Voltaire, please step up."

* * *

 **Another moment later...**

Marcus stood in the center of the class room wearing his white shirt, blue vest, and black pants as the students looked at him confused.

"Um, very interesting choice of outfit for combat Mr. Voltaire, but where is your wepon?" Port asked.

"Simple Professor, I don't have one, and neither do my brothers." Marcus answered making everyone gasp, including Professor Port.

"But how are you going to learn how to fight the Grimm if you don't have a weppon." Port asked as Marcus smirked.

"I shall only be relying on my semblance." He answered.

"Oh, um well I suppose that could work. Are you ready to begin?" Marcus nodded as Port went over to another cage and cut the lock off with his axe. This time a Beowolf came out as Marcus prepared his battle stance. The Grimm looked at him and growled. "Alright then, begin!"

Soon the Grimm charged strait at Marcus who was still standing there. Team R.W.B.Y & Team J.N.P.R were watching and wondered what he was doing. As the Beowolf jumped and aimed its claw at its appointed, Marcus shot his hand forward as the Grimm slowed down...and stoped. The students, minus Adrian & Shawn, all gasped in shock, including Professor Port. Suddenly, Marcus shot his hand forward again making the Grimm fly into a wall. The force was so strong that it killed the Beowolf easily. Everyone was shocked.

"Oh my..." Port said shockingly. "That was...quite impressive Mr. Voltaire. How in the name Oum did you do that?"

"...That my friend...is a secret." Marcus said.

"Oh, well alright then. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assignment readings and stay vigilant, class dismissed." The teacher said as everyone began to leave.

* * *

 **Later in the halls...**

Ruby caught up to Weiss as she looked to the heiress.

"Weiss!" Ruby called as Weiss glared.

"What?" She snaped as Ruby looked.

Ruby: "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

Weiss: "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

Ruby: "What did I do?"

Weiss: "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position back in the forest, you acted like a child and you only continued to do so!"

Ruby: "But we're supposed to be a team!"

"Not a team led by you." Weiss said as she glared. "I've studied hard and trained and quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin, made a mistake." With that, she stormed off.

Unknown to her, Marcus was watching and decided to fallow her.

* * *

 **With Weiss...**

The sun was beginning to set as Weiss was still angry. Was she harsh yes, but that didn't excuse how Ruby was acting.

"I know what you're thinking." Said a voice as Weiss turned to see Marcus with his hands behind his back. "You think that since you're more focused on a battlefield, you would make a better leader."

"Why do you care." Weiss said as she glared.

"I was like you once Weiss." Marcus replied. "I wanted to prove myself that I could be good leader. Sure I yelled at Shawn & Adrian a few time when we were training, and I may have been a bit harsh as well."

"What does this have to do with me." Weiss demand.

"My point is, don't let your emotions get to you or you might regret it." With that said, Marcus walked away leaving Weiss to ponder on what he said.

* * *

 **Later...**

Marcus came up to the corner as he passed by Professor Port, who walked up to Weiss. Marcus figured Port was going to talk some sense into her. As Marcus walked around Becon, he saw Adrian & Shawn were there waiting for him.

"Are we all clear?" He asked as Shawn looked around and nodded. " Good."

Marcus then rolled up his sleeve reveling a strange looking watch, while Shawn & Adrian did the same thing as they pushed the button on the side. Soon after, the 3 teen were surrounded by light. whenthe light died down it revealed them to be Lutenit Argos, Commander Stoi, & General Malace.

"Have we got all the information we need?" Malace asked.

"Not yet General." Stoi replied. "We still need to know what to do with The White fang and the other criminals of this world."

Malace nodded and said, "Good. The White fang won't be a problem for Remnant once we're done with them. What about the Silver eyed warrior?"

"It may come as a shock to you General, but it appears that the girl with the red hood is the one we've been looking for." Argos reported as he showed a holographic picture of Ruby. Malace looked a little closer and saw her silver eyes.

"It seems you are correct." Malace said. "However, the only way if we are right is to have Yonggary look for himself. Let's head back to the ship. We must prepare for our next plan."

And with that, the 3 disappeared into orbs and flew off.

* * *

 **Later in Team R.W.B.Y's dorm room...**

Weiss entered the dorm room and saw her teammates were asleep. Earlier, Weiss went to talk with Professor Port about his lecture while Ruby, talked with Ozpin about her leadership. Weiss went over to Ruby's bed as she was asleep with books around her. She gently taped Ruby's shoulder as Ruby woke up.

"W-Weiss." She stuttered. "I-I was studying and I fell asleep I'm sorry-"

Before Ruby continued, Weiss covered her mouth and shushed her. She then looked and an empty coffee mug.

"How do you take your coffee?" She asked.

Ruby: "I don't-"

Weiss: "Answer the question."

"Uh, cream and 5 sugars!" Ruby said.

"Don't move." Weiss sighed as she got her a full mug. "Here."

"Um, thanks Weiss." Ruby said taking the cup.

"Ruby," Weiss began. "I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying...that's wrong by the way."

But just as Weiss was about to leave, a bright flash erupted from outside. Both Weiss & Ruby covered their eyes. The light also woke up Blake & Yang.

"W-what's going on?" Blake asked as she & Yang got out of bed.

 **" _ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_** Came a familiar roar as Team R.W.B.Y looked out the window and gasped. The flash soon died down reveling the familiar from of Yonggary, the Maskless Grimm. This got Ruby so excited that she rushed out of the room.

"Ruby, where are you going?" Yang called out as she and the others followed her.

* * *

 **Outside of Becon Academy...**

Team R.W.B.Y, made their way outside along with Team J.N.P.R and all the other students and even Glynda & Ozpin. Everyone was shocked when they all saw Yonggary standing right outside the courtyard.

"Do you see that?" One student asked.

"Man, that thing's huge, must be over 20 stories high." Said another.

Both Jaune & Pyrrha looked at the Reptilian Grimm with aww.

"Wow." Jaune said. "So that's Yonggary. I just can't believe it."

"I know what you mean." Pyrrha replied as Yonggary let out another roar, making everyone step back a bit.

"Everyone, please remain calm." Glynda said seriously. "As long as no one gets to close, we will be fine."

Just then, Ruby took off towards the Giant Grimm. Her teammates saw and tried to stop her.

Yang: "Ruby, come back!"

Blake: "It's to dangerous!"

Weiss: "You could get hurt!"

* * *

 **With Ruby...**

Ruby ran towards Yonggary and stoped when she got close enough. Ruby then pulled out her notepad that had a picture of Yonggary on it. She then looked up at the Reptilian Grimm and smiled brightly.

"I can't believe it." She said. "You're real! I can't believe you're real! The story _was_ true!"

Yonggary, hearing Ruby's cries looked down appon her. Ruby was now starting to get a little bit nervous. Yonggary then bent down to Ruby's level as Ruby herself backed away slowly.

* * *

Glynda, Ozpin & the others students saw this.

"That girl, what is she thinking?" Glynda said as Ozpin turned to her.

"Be patient Glynda." He said quietly. "I think we're about to witness something."

* * *

 **Back with Ruby...**

Yonggary kept staring at Ruby, who was not moving an inch. Carefully, Ruby began moving slowly forward 1 step at a time. She then raised her hand carefully and placed it gently on Yonggary's face. Yonggary himself began groaning softly. Ruby rubbed her hand against the Reptilian's skin. Out of all the Grimm, Yonggary's skin felt smooth. She then looked up at him.

"You're not like the other Grimm." She said to him. "You're...different. very different."

* * *

 **Back on the ship...**

Argos, Stoi, & General Malace all witness this.

"It seems you were right Argos, this girl definitely is the one we've been looking for." The General said. "Dematerialize Yonggary. We have more planning to do."

"Yes General!" Argos said as he pushed the controls.

From outside, the ship began to glow.

* * *

 **Back at Becon...**

The Dimond on Yonggary's forehead begn to glow as did his whole body. Soon after he began to fade away.

"Wait!" Ruby called out to the Reptilian. "Don't go! Please don't go!"

But it was to late. Yonggary let out another roar, and then...disappeared. the students plus Ozpin & Glynda all saw this and were amazed. How was Yonggary doing this. Ruby ran back to her teammates, who were glad that she was okay.

"Ruby, thank god you're alright." Yang said, hugging her sister.

"Did you guys see that, Yonggary let me touch him, I touched him!" Ruby said with excitement as Glynda & Ozpin came over.

"Well, I have to say Ms. Rose." Glynda began. "That was quite impressive of what you did. But also very dangerous."

"I'm sorry Professor Goodwitch, it won't happen again." Ruby apologized.

"There is no need to apologize Ms. Rose." Ozpin said as he came up. "It would seem Yonggary has taken a liking towards you."

"Professor Ozpin," said Yang. "You said that you would tell us everything you know about the great prophecy, right?"

"Yes." Ozpin replied. "You should already know about it."

"Well yeah of course we do, 'A great light will appear and Yonggary will awaken once more and Destroy the Grimm forever' right?" Yang asked.

"Yes, that is true." Glynda replied. "However, that is only half of the prophecy."

This caused Teams R.W.B.Y & J.N.P.R to gasp.

"Wait a minute." Jaune began. "You're saying that there's more to this prophecy that we don't know about?"

"That is exactly what we're saying." Ozpin said seriously making everyone worried.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Well, it looks like things are starting to get serious. What will becom of the great prophecy? Just who are the Intergalactic Space Patrol and what is their mission? Be sure to find out, next time. This is Sailor Rider signing out. ✌**


	3. Yonggary vs Giant Nevermore

**Alright, we're into chapter 3. In this one we get to see Yonggary in action. As you know, I own nothing except my OCs. Without further ado, let's continue.**

* * *

 **R.W.B.Y: The legend of Yonggary!**

 **Chapter 3: Jaundice, Yonggary vs. Giant Nevermore.**

* * *

At the old abandoned temple in the Emerald forest, the body of the Nevermore laid there near the crater Yonggary came out of. Originally, when a Grimm dies their bodies disappear into Dust. When Yonggary bit the Nevermore on it's neck it was thought to be dead, but somehow it was unconscious. To prove this was true, the Nevermore opened its eyes and slowly began to get up. It began to recall what had happened and got very angry. So angry that it screeched and flew off to find Yonggary, and make him pay.

* * *

 **Back on the ship...**

The members of the Space Patrol all saw this and were confused.

"How is this possible?" General Malace questioned. "That Nevermore should've been turned to Dust. There must be some explanation."

"We might have to tell the students about it General." Said Argos.

"No, not yet. We don't want to start a panic." The General replied. "Come, we must head back to Beacon. We have a lot more to learn about these students."

* * *

 **In Vale...**

The ship reappeared for a moment, launching the Space Patrol into the city before cloaking itself again. Quick as they could, Malace, Argos & Stoi assumed their human forms. As they made their way back to Beacon, Stoi (now Shawn) spoke up.

"General, what are we going to do about the Nevermore?"

"Don't worry about it." Malace (now Marcus) replied. "As soon as the Nevermore shows up we'll send Yonggary to deal with it. Besides...Yonggary has something the other Grimm don't have."

While the 3 of them were walking they didn't notice an old man in a black coat, a fedora and a cane walking in the same direction.

"Now then my grandson," the man said to himself. "Will you prove to me that you are a true Huntsman?"

* * *

 **Beacon Academy the next morning...**

The students were all in the middle of Professor Goodwitch's combat class. On the stage, 2 opponents were gathered as the stage was darkened with the only light being in the ring they were in. One was Jaune Arc with his sword and shield as he looked nervously at his opponent. The other was Cardin Winchester who was tall, buff and was holding a mace over his shoulder. Jaune was exhausted as Cardin didn't look to be breaking a sweat. Cardin was wearing armor as his combat uniform. It may looked heavy but it didn't seem to bug him. Jaune got his footing and charged forward only for Cardin to dodge and swing his mace at him thus knocking his shield out of his hand and sending him flying a bit. Jaune of course got back up before charging again, swinging his sword, only for Cardin to block the attack as he smirked.

"This is the part where you loose." Cardin said as Jaune glared.

"Over my dead-" but Jaune didn't get to finish as Cardin kneed him in the gut knocking him down and causing him to drop his sword. When Cardin was about to swing his mace onto Jaune, the lights came on accompanied by a buzzing sound, indicating that the match was over.

"That's enough." Glynda said before she walked over as Cardin stepped away from Jaune. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has dropped in the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicated that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the officials may call the match." As Jaune was getting up, Pyrrha looked at him with worry. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try and refer to your scroll during combat gauging, your aura will help you when it is appropriate to attack or if it's better to move to a more defensive strategy." Glynda said as Jaune looked at his scroll which showed his aura was in the red while his teammates had full gauges. "We wouldn't want you gobbled up by a Beowolf would we."

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he shouldered his mace. It was evident that he didn't like Jaune.

The class bell rang indicating that it was time for lunch. Everyone started to leave as Jaune was about to get up, when he felt a force pull him up.

"Whoa!" He cried. Turning around he saw Adrian standing there. "I could've gotten up by my self you know."

"Just trying to help a friend." Adrian replied as Jaune left.

It was then, Glynda walked up to the Voltaire siblings with a stern look on her face.

"Mr. Voltaire," she said to Marcus. "May I have word with you and your brothers please?"

"Of course Ms. Goodwitch." Marcus said as he, Adrian & Shawn followed Glynda outside.

Once they were out, Glynda spoke up.

"I herd from Professor Port the other day about your unique semblance and I must say, I am quite impressed."

"It was nothing really Ms. Goodwitch." Said Shawn.

"But I am also very confused." Glynda said making the boys look at her. "I noticed that your aura never dropped during combat. Care to explain?"

Both Shawn & Adrian looked at Marcus who nodded in agreement.

"Well you see," Marcus began. "We...have more the 1 semblance."

"Impossible." Glynda said. "No human or Faunus can have more than 1 semblance."

"Well we do." Marcus said. "You see Ms. Goodwitch, during our days of training we had a bit of an accident with some Dust Crystals. We were then hospitalized for a week and the doctors told us that we gained 3 semblances. One being telekinesis, the second is creating a barrier around our selves, and the last one is sonic screaming."

"I see." Glynda said. "Well I have to admit, your fighting style is impressive. But here at Beacon Academy all students must have their own weapons. You can't always rely on your semblances no matter how powerful. Also, if you're going to form a team, you need at least one more person." With that she walked away, leaving the boys to sigh in relief.

Marcus turned to his comrades.

"She is not wrong." He said to them. "We are going to need a 4th teammate and some weapons. And I know just who to call."

"General, you're not thinking of calling Rydoll are you?" Shawn asked.

"We have no choice." Marcus replied seriously. "Besides, Rydoll is one of our best bounty hunters the Space Patrol has ever had. Plus, his ability to see into the future can help us in our mission."

The 3 teens then made their way back inside just as the old man from earlier came to the front of the building.

* * *

 **Cafeteria Lunch time...**

The members of Team R.W.B.Y & Team J.N.P.R were siting at a near table across from each other, as Nora was telling a story.

Nora: "So, there we were in the middle of the night."

Ren: "It was day."

Nora: "We were surrounded by Ursai."

Ren: "They were Beowolves."

Nora: "Dozens of them

Ren: "2 of them."

"But they were no match," Nora went on with her story ignoring her friend as he tried to correct her the last few times. "In the end, Ren & I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren told everyone about it as a few weren't paying attention.

Pyrrha was looking at Jaune with a worried look in her eyes.

"Jaune, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Why?" Jaune asked.

"It's just that you seem a little...not okay." Ruby said with concern.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you sense the first week of school." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked.

"Cardin Winchester, he just likes to mess around and play practical jokes." Jaune said as Ruby looked at him sternly.

Ruby: "He's a bully."

Jaune: "Oh please, name 1 time he's 'bullied' me."

Ruby: "Well there was that time he knocked your books out of your hands in the hallway."

Pyrrha: "Or the time he activated your shield and got you stuck in the doorway."

Weiss: "Or the time the stuffed you in your rocket locker and sent you flying."

"Oh come on, I didn't land that far from the school." Jaune said as Pyrrha looked.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need any help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, we'll break his legs!" Nora called out as everyone was shocked.

"Guys really it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said before a yelp of pain was heard.

"Ow that hurts!" came the voice of Velvet, the rabbit Faunus.

It just so happened that Cardin & his team were picking on her as Cardin was pulling on Velvet's rabbit ears just as Marcus, Shawn, & Adrian entered. Marcus walked up to Cardin and taped his shoulder. Cardin turned to him.

"What do you want?" he asked not letting go as Marcus smirked.

"I would advise you to stop doing that at once." He replied.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Cardin asked before Shawn & Adrian stepped forward taking off their sunglasses.

"You may want to cover your ears for this." Shawn said as he & Adrian took a deep breath let out a loud scream.

Everyone covered their ears since it was so loud. Cardin & his team were wincing in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" he yelled as Shawn & Adrian stopped while putting their sunglasses back on.

Just then Team C.R.D.L felt themselves being lifted as they saw Marcus using his telekinesis. Marcus then shot his hand forward sending Team C.R.D.L flying into a wall.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Velvet nodded.

"Yes, thanks. But you shouldn't have done that. They'll be going after you now." Velvet said as Marcus looked.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. But you should stand up for yourself and rely on you teammates, that way they'll leave you alone." Marcus replied.

"But the Faunus are already getting a bad reputation because of the White Fang, I don't want to add to that discrimination." Velvet said before Marcus, Shawn, & Adrian walked away.

Both Team R.W.B.Y & Team J.N.P.R were shocked to hear this. Just then the old man from earlier walked into the cafeteria. The Voltaire brothers notice and walked up to him.

"May we help you kind sir?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Jaune Arc. Do you know where I can find him?" asked the old man as Marcus nodded and took him to Team R.W.B.Y & J.N.P.R's table.

"Excuse me, Jaune?" He called as Jaune turned to him. "There is someone here who says he knows you."

"Huh?" Jaune asked as he saw the old man and gasped. "Grandpa!?"

"Hello there Jaune, It's nice to see you again." The man Identified as Jaune's Grandfather replied with a smile.

"Wait, that's Jaune's Gramps?" Ruby asked as everyone looked.

"I-it's nice to see you too. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be like...traveling or something?" Jaune asked, still shocked to see his Granddad here.

"I heard from your Mother that you were attending Beacon, so I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing...among other things." As the old man looked over to the group of friends that he saw with Jaune. "Oh how rude of me, I see that you're hanging out with some friends...so, why don't you tell me who you are?"

With that said, The rest of Team J.N.P.R went first, starting with Pyrrha.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, it's nice to meet you."

"Hmm, you do seem familiar." the old man said before smacking his palm with his fist. "Ah yes now I remember, you're the girl on the Pumpkin Peat's Marshmallow Flakes cereal box."

When people herd this, Weiss was wide eye to the man as she couldn't believe what she herd and saw.

"Well yes, I was. Too bad the cereal was healthy." Pyrrha said as she was stunned.

"Well...at least that explains one problem." The old man said rubbing his gut as Weiss smacked her head.

Just then, Nora popped out of no where.

"Hello, my name is Nora Valkyrie!" Going all around the old man she said, "You are really-really-really-really...huge!"

"Why thank you young lass." the man laughed.

soon the last member of Team J.N.P.R came up.

"Sorry about her, I'm Lie Ren, but you can call me Ren."

The old man smacked Ren in the back which kind of hurt him a bit and said, "It's alright, I've seen one like her before, I would be surprised if the would be related."

It soon came to Team R.W.B.Y as Ruby walked up and reached out her hand and said, "I'm Ruby Rose sir, leader of Team R.W.B.Y."

"A young girl like you as leader, oh my you younger kids are always surpassing us very quickly. You know when I was your age I was tripping on my own 2 feet to kill a Grimm." the old man said, shaking her hand as Yang came up.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister.

"Half-sister I take it?" Yang just nodded as the man patted her on the back and said, "A good older sibling always stays by their younger's side."

Yang just smiled...but that pat on the back kinda hurt her a bit.

 _'How strong is this guy?_ ' she thought as Weiss came up next.

"I'm Weiss Schnee sir." She said with a curtsy

"Ah, a young heiress as well as such a lovely one." The old man said as Weiss blushed a bit.

"Um, t-thank you sir." She said.

Coming up to the last member of Team R.W.B.Y. as Blake put her book down and just said, "I'm Blake."

"Not much of a talker eh?" the old man laughed. "Ah no mater, I wouldn't hold against you and your kind."

Blake's eyes widen to that as Jaune's Grandpa seemed to figure out her secret.

" _How did he know?_ " she thought.

Now coming up to the last group as Marcus & his brothers bowed to him.

Marcus: "I am Marcus Voltaire, pleasure to meet you."

Shawn: "Shawn Voltaire, at your service."

Adrian: "And I am Adrian Voltaire, it's nice to meet you Mr. Arc."

Old man: "It's nice to meet you as well. And please call me Jude, we're all friends here. Now then Jaune, I need to speak to your headmaster about a few things so I will be staying here for a couple of days, this will give me a chance to see if you will succeed or fail in your Huntsman training."

Jaune started shaking knowing his Grandfather's nice guy face can change at the drop of a hat to that of a harden warrior.

"Well then, Ozpin is waiting for me so I will see you later." Jude said before walking off. once he was gone, Jaune sighed in relief.

"So, that was your Granddad. He seems strong." Yang said rubbing the spot he had pat her.

"And huge!" Nora called as Weiss was shocked.

"Yeah, but even at his advance age he's probably one of the strongest guys you'll ever meet. Besides, he's sort of my hero in my home town and no one has even got him to feel pain... He tried training me, but his training methods were too tough for me." Jaune said as Pyrrha was shocked.

"I see, so he's that strong." She said as Jaune nodded.

It was then Marcus cleared his throat.

"Well this has been quite interesting but I'm afraid that we have important business to take care of. Let's go boys." Marcus said as the Voltaire brothers walked out.

* * *

 **Outside...**

The boys were all out in the courtyard. they looked around and saw no one there.

"General, are you sure this is a good idea?" Stoi asked.

"Unless you have a better idea this is the only way. I know Rydoll can be tough, but he's the best we got." Malace said, turning into his warrior form. Once that was done he activated his communicator.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in space...**

A small space shuttle was flying through the Galaxy. Inside was a red armored figure with molten shoulder pads, a chain of Dust rounds around it's waste with 2 blasters, and it's helmet had a V shaped visor. His name was Rydoll, Bounty hunter of the Intergalactic Space Patrol.

 _ **"Incoming transmission from General Malace."**_ Said the computer.

"Put him on screen." Rydoll demanded as Malace's face came to view.

 _"Greetings Rydoll, it's been a while."_ Malace greeted.

"General. This must be important, yes?" Rydoll asked.

Malace: _"Indeed it is. As of this moment we have reawakened Yonggary, and now have him in our custody."_

Rydoll: "So it's true then. And you need me to help you with your mission correct?"

Malace: "Yes, _we do. I need you to come to Remnant immediately. And bring us our weapons!"_

"Very well General." Rydoll replied, cutting off communication. "It's been a long time since I came to that planet. I just hope they found the Silver Eyed Warrior. Computer, set a course for Remnant at once!"

 _ **"Setting course for Remnant."**_ The computer replied as the shuttle flew off.

* * *

 **Scene Break Ooblek's class...**

The teams were once again in their school uniforms as Professor (I mean Doctor) Ooblek, was in the middle of teaching his class. The Voltaire brothers were trying to keep up with his teaching since he was talking very fast.

"Now then, has any of you been discriminated because of your Faunus Heritage?" Ooblek asked as Velvet raised her hand, since being a Faunus herself new what he meant. "Dreadful, simply dreadful. Class remember this is the type of ignorance that breed violence. I mean look at the White Fang." Ooblek continued, sipping his coffee. "Now then, how many of you can tell me what theorists have believed to be the turning point in the 3rd year of the great war." With that, Weiss raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Schnee?"

"The battle of Fort Castle." Weiss said as Ooblek nodded.

"Yes precisely, and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Logoom's forces?" Ooblek asked as Cardin then flicked a piece of folded paper torts Jaune waking him up.

"Hey!" He called as Ooblek was upon him.

"Mr. Arc, finally contributing to class. This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?" The teacher asked as Jaune looked nervous.

"Uh the answer...the advantage...the Faunus had over...Logoom..." Jaune said as he noticed Pyrrha was trying to give him the answer by pointing torts her eyes. Pyrrha then made a binocular like motion with her hands as Jaune thought he had it. "Binoculars!"

Everyone began laughing knowing that wasn't the right answer. Pyrrha of course face palmed herself as Ooblek sipped his coffee. Cardin of course was laughing at Jaune, being the bully that he was taking pleasure in Jaune's embarrassment.

"Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject." Ooblek said as he leaned on his chair with his feet on the desk and was picking his ear.

"Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal then a solder." Cardin said as that got Pyrrha upset.

"You're not open minded to individual, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha asked as Cardin glared.

"What, you got a problem?" Cardin asked as Marcus glared.

"No, I have the answer. It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said as Cardin got a scowl which was accompanied by a growl.

"General Logoom was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was out matched and the General was captured, perhaps if he paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said as Cardin sat straight and stood up, getting angry.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Ooblek said which was followed by Jaune laughing silently and said Profe-DOCTOR to appear in front of him. "You & Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

Jaune groaned knowing that he was also in the hot seat now.

* * *

 **Later after class...**

The Voltaire brothers & the rest of Team J.N.P.R walked out of the classroom as Pyrrha stopped.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." She said as her team nodded and Adrian looked in the classroom.

"I feel that I need to help that boy, he might need some proper training." Adrian said.

"Then you have my permission Argos." Marcus said to him quietly. "I'm going to go back to the ship to keep track of the Nevermore. If anyone asks where I am, tell them I'm working on something important." And with that Marcus walked of, with Adrian staying behind.

* * *

 **In the classroom...**

"You 2 have been struggling in my class since day 1, now I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature but whatever it is," Ooblek began before drinking his coffee and placing it on his desk. "It stops now. You worked hard to gain entrance into this school and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important gentlemen and if you can't learn from it, you're destined to repeat it. Review pages 51-91, I want an essay on my desk by next class now." He continued before taking a sip of his coffee. "Run along." He finished as he vanished in speed that would give Ruby a run for her Lien.

Jaune was the first to exit the classroom followed by Cardin who pushed him down and smirked casing Pyrrha to walk to him. Adrian saw this and was tempted to get even with him but chose not to. Pyrrha helped Jaune up before speaking. "You know, I will break his legs." She said as Jaune sighed. "I have an idea." Pyrrha began as she raised her right index finger. "Here, come with me." She said taking Jaune's hand and running off.

Adrian of course followed them without them noticing.

* * *

 **Later on the Dorm roof...**

The duo arrived on the roof of the dorms as it was night time.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed. I can always be a farmer or something." Jaune said a he looked down to the ground witch caused Pyrrha to freak out.

"NO!" she cried before pushing Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here. Jaune I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so I wanna help you." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked at her.

Jaune: "What."

Pyrrha: "We can train up here after class where no one bother us."

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked solemnly as he scratched the back of his head.

Pyrrha seeing that what she said made him feel bad about himself quickly tried to fix this.

"No no, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked at her.

Jaune: "But you just said it."

Pyrrha: "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it into Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of."

Jaune: "You're wrong. I don't belong here."

Pyrrha: "That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!"

Jaune: "No I don't! I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

Pyrrha: "What do you mean?"

Jaune: "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test, and I didn't earn my spot in this academy...I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied."

Pyrrha was shocked to hear what Jaune said.

"What, but why?" She asked as Jaune looked.

"Because this is what I wanted to be." Jaune began before turning around again. "My father, my Grandfather, & his father before him were all warriors. They were all heroes, heck even my Grandfather on my mother's side is a hero. I wanted to be one too." He finished as he had a lot to live up to and aimed high...yet he lied about getting into Beacon. "I was just never good enough."

"then let me help you." Pyrrha said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want your help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I wanna be the hero!" Jaune cried out after forcing Pyrrha's hand off his shoulder.

Pyrrha: "Jaune."

I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own then what good am I?" Jaune asked letting out years of frustration and anger. Pyrrha tried to approach him be he stepped away. "Just leave me alone, okay."

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha said before walking away as her hands were together in a sad motion.

Once she was gone, Cardin appeared as he climbed to the roof.

"Oh Jaune." Cardin said, catching Jaune's attention.

"Cardin!" Jaune called shocked to see him.

"I couldn't help but over hear you 2 from my dorm room." Cardin began as he crossed his arms. "So, you snuck into Beacon, gotta say Jaune I never expected you to be such a rebel."

"He's not." came another voice as Jaune & Cardin turned to see Jude, Jaune's Grandfather.

"Who the heck are you?" Cardin asked realizing he wasn't the only one who knew Jaune's secret.

"That doesn't matter. What dose matter though is that you will leave Jaune alone, or else." Jude said as Cardin smirked.

"Or else what old timer?" Cardin asked but before he could blink, Jude was before him knocking him down before pulling his arm behind his back to the point it was on the verge of being dislocated.

"I will make the rest of your time here in Beacon the worst you ever experience, and I have connections that can make me get off scot free." Jude said as Cardin glared.

"So what!" He called before Jude let go and picked him up by the collar of his uniform and held him over the edge.

"I can drop you here and play it off as you committing suicide and no one will know the wiser." Jude said as Cardin punched him but only to hurt his own hand as now he was scared. "Now you will leave my grandson and all those you've harassed alone. And if I find out you're still doing it which I will, I will make true to my threats."

"O-okay you're the boss." Cardin said as Jude put him down on the roof before he ran away with his tail between his legs.

"T-thanks Gramps." Jaune said walking over to his Granddad who glared at him before slapping his face.

"You are Disgraceful." Jude said as Jaune rubbed his cheek.

Jaune: "Why?"

Jude: "Because I came all the way to this school to see you succeed in your Huntsmen training, only to hear that you lied about being accepted. I expected better from you Jaune, but now I see I was wrong."

Jaune: Gramps please, what kind I do to make you trust me again?"

Jude: "If you can prove to me that you're huntsmen material, then meet me in the Forever Fall Forest in a few days, and face me in a duel."

Jaune gasped, knowing that his Grandfather wasn't kidding. To prove it, Jude pulled out his own sword.

"I will be waiting for you." Jude said before walking away.

* * *

 **Latter...**

Jaune was walking through the dorms with his head down. he knew that he had messed things up big time.

"Do you honestly think that you can beat your Grandfather in a duel?" Came the voice of Adrian as Jaune turned to see him standing there with his arms crossed.

"What do you know?" Jaune asked. "My Grandpa was always rough when he was training me. Every time we spared I could never beat him once."

"My brother Marcus was like that too." Adrian replied. "Every time we trained he would always be a little rough around the edges. You wanna know what I did?"

Jaune: "What's that?"

Adrian: "I kept training as hard as I can. And eventually I managed to finally defeat my big bro in battle."

Jaune: "That's easy for you to say, you guys have like 3 semblances."

Adrian: "Do you want to beat your Grandfather or not?!"

Jaune: "More than ever."

Adrian: "Very well then, I Adrian Voltaire of the Voltaire family will help you train to be a proper Huntsmen. We shall begin as soon as possible, otherwise you wont stand a chance."

"Alright." Jaune replied as he went to get changed.

* * *

 **Personal-Training-Grounds (or P-T-G for short)...**

Standing in the middle of a field with lots of trees, and a big bolder behind was Jaune as he stood there without his armor and his sword and shield. Adrian was also there as he stood in front of Jaune with his hands behind his back while pacing back and forth.

"Now then," Adrian spoke. "If you're going to fight against your Grandfather, you're going to need basic training. For this lesson we will be sparing."

"But don't I need my armor or my weapons?" Jaune asked.

"This is only our 1rst night of practice." Adrian continued. "We will start by learning to fight without any weapons."

Jaune: "Is this because you don't have one."

Adrian: "Do NOT question my authorities!"

Jaune: "Sorry."

Adrian: "That's alright. Now then, let us begin."

Jaune: "Wait!"

Adrian: "What is it now?"

Jaune: "Will I still have time to do homework?"

Adrian sighed and said, "You will get your homework done before training. Now let's begin."

* * *

 **1 Hour later...**

Jaune was lying on the ground feeling tired. Adrian soon walked up to him.

"That...was only your 1rst lesson. Tomorrow it's going to be even tougher. You better be ready." Adrian said before walking off, leaving Jaune lying there.

"What have gotten myself into?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

For the next few days, Jaune continued training with Adrian helping him. Although, Adrian was a little rough around the edges, Jaune didn't give up. So far, Adrian made Jaune do 50 push ups, 50 sit ups, carried a boulder up a hill and back down again, AND ran about 5 laps around the school. Needless to say, Jaune was dead tired. While that was going on, General Malace was watching the view from Vale from the ship. A holographic map was displayed in front of him. Soon enough, a red dot was seen on the map.

"Computer, show me the image." Malace demanded as the computer zoomed in on the image of the Giant Nevermore, flying towards the Forever Fall Forest. Malace noticed it still had the bite mark Yonggary gave it. "Computer, explain to me. How is the Nevermore still alive?"

 ** _"Analyses, the Nevermore has absorbed Dust particles from Yonggary's first_ _attack."_** The computer replied.

"So that's it." Malace said. "Dispatch Yonggary. It is time to test his fighting style."

 ** _"Affirmative."_** Said the computer as the ship fired the beam.

* * *

 **Forever Fall Forest...**

The beam from the ship fired strait into the forest, which soon revealed to be Yonggary. As Yonggary looked around began to sense the Nevermore nearby.

 **"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR"** Yonggary roared as he began to walk towards the forest to find the Nevermore and destroy it.

Unknown to the reptilian, 2 shadow figures were watching him.

"So, that's Yonggary right?" Asked the male figure.

"Seems like it." The female replied. "We better report this to Cinder, she's going to love this."

* * *

 **Later in the dorms...**

Jaune was sitting in the hallway next to his team's room as he sighed. t That was when Ruby in her PJ's appeared.

"Hey Jaune, wow you look exhausted." Ruby said as Jaune looked up to her.

"Yeah guess I do." Jaune replied. "Hey Ruby, can we talk?"

"Sure." Ruby said as she looked at him.

"Well, I did something stupid and my Grandfather found out and put me in a tight spot. Cardin also found out but Gramps scared him off. But now I don't know what to do." Jaune explained as he sighed. "I'm a failure."

Ruby: "Nope."

Jaune: "Nope?"

Ruby: "Nope. You're a leader now Jaune. I don't know about Cardin since he stopped bulling everyone...for now. But you & your Grandpa, just talk to each other. Even if you did something to make him mad, your still family, and family means a lot."

Jaune couldn't help but smile at what Ruby said. Maybe he could have one moment between him & his Grandfather to be...something different than before.

"Thanks Ruby." Jaune said with a smile as Ruby nodded.

"No problem, just remember how much he means to you as much as we do." Ruby said as she went back to her room.

Jaune sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, better get to bed. Tomorrow's the day." He said as he entered his room.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Forever Fall Forest, a place of beauty, and death as red leaves were falling all around. Glynda Goodwitch was leading a class around, a cover up for Jaune's duel against his Grandfather, as erasing memories, and a report of a student sick to miss class which is more troublesome, and also they needed samples of sweet sap around. So it was a good excuse as well.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Falls is indeed quite beautiful, but we are not here to site see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while you're doing it." Glynda said as she lead the group.

Jaune & Adrian walked side by side waiting for the students to begin looking for the sap samples, and then find Jude and begin their duel. It was then the class stopped and noticed Cardin had 2 jars of with him, which was odd.

"Each of you is to gather one jar of red sap, however this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay near your teammates. we will meet up hear at 4:00. Good luck." Glynda said before Adrian turned to Jaune.

"Let's go." Adrian said as Jaune nodded. Unknown to them, Cardin was glaring at Jaune, deciding to get even with him & the old man.

Pyrrha & her teammates looked at each other before nodding and followed Jaune and Adrian, no doubt wanting to see what was up and picked up some of the red sap from the trees. Cardin looked and smirked.

Cardin: "Payback time."

* * *

 **Later...**

Jaune & Adrian arrived at the clearing before finding Jude there sitting down on a rock.

"There he is." Adrian whispered. "Okay Jaune, this is your chance to prove to him what you're capable of. Go out there and fight him."

"Alright." Jaune replied, walking towards the old man who turned around to look at him.

"I see you didn't cower away, I was beginning to see if you didn't show up." Jude said as Jaune looked at him.

"Look Gramps, I'm sorry for what I did, but I wanna prove to you that I can be true Hero. A hero that helps other people, and show them who I really am." Jaune said, taking out his sword. "And to show that I can...I will fight."

"I see," Jude said as pulled out his sword. "Very well then. If you want to be a true Huntsmen, defeat me in battle. I should warn you now...that I wont hold back."

With that said, both Jaune & Jude got into a battle stance. Once the wind blew a leaf fell and ever so slowly it landed on the ground. When it did, Jude charged at Jaune and slashed at him. Jaune of course responded by blocking the attack with his shield, but the force of the attack caused it to crack but Jaune used the time to slash at Jude who dodged the attack by jumping back. Jaune then charged forward with his sword raised before slashing at Jude who stepped back avoiding the attack but Adrian noticed. Adrian saw that Jude was holding back and figured that his heart is reaching its limit and it wouldn't be long before it finally gave out if not careful. Jude then used his sword to block Jaune's attack before pushing him back and the 2 began clashing swords. Jaune tried to keep up and so far, he was doing well. He the remembered what Adrian taught him as he paid attention to his Grandpa's fighting style.

 _'Look for any openings and weaknesses. You have to pay attention to each body part of your opponents to avoid being caught off guard.'_ the memory said before Jude send a heavy that Jaune couldn't parry, so he thought fast and used his shield.

The shield couldn't handle the force of Jude's strength and his sword, which caused the shield to shatter while the force pushed Jaune back.

"Wow, he is so strong." Nora whispered unaware that Team C.D.N.L were looking around.

"I'm going to take a closer look." Pyrrha said before she began to look for a better vantage point to watch the fight.

Jude then began slashing at Jaune as it pushed him back to a tree where he was cornered. Jude then slashed again, with Jaune ducking and rolling out of the way. But the tree had the unfortunate loss of being chopped down as it fell. Jaune looked as he held his sword in both hands and had a serious look in his eyes that almost made him look heroic. He then saw Jude beginning to hack and cough a bit before seeing the opening as he charged forward. Once Jude regained control, he didn't have enough time to block the attack before his arm was cut a bit, as he held it seeing that it wasn't deep enough to be serious, but still deep enough to draw out blood. Jude held the injury before chuckling as Jaune looked at him.

"It seems I was wrong about you Jaune." He said with a laugh. "I guess you do have what it takes to be a True Huntsmen." Jaune couldn't help but smile.

Meanwhile in the woods, Ruby was gathering some tree sap when she saw Cardin ready to throw a full jar at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, look out!" Ruby called, catching the attention of many to which Pyrrha avoided being hit as the jar shattered on the ground not too far away.

Jaune & Jude saw this as Pyrrha looked, smiling nervously at the 2.

"Uh...hi?" Pyrrha said as Ruby ran over to her.

"Pyrrha, are you okay? Cardin almost hit you." Ruby asked hoping she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." Pyrrha replied as they all smiled. But Cardin looked scared Knowing the old man meant business.

But before anyone could make a move, a loud screech was heard.

 ** _"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH"_**

Everyone all looked up and gasped. There flying over the forest, was the Giant Nevermore. Ren, Nora, Weiss, Blake & Yang who had just arrived, saw it and gasped. The Nevermore then launched it's feathers in the woods as the students took a base of action. Jaune saw that some of the feathers were heading towards Jude.

"Grandpa, look out!" He called as Jude looked and saw the feathers coming at him.

Just as he was about to get hit, Jude felt a force as the feathers avoided him. Jude looked and saw Adrian in front of him, using his force field.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Jude nodded.

"Yes, thank you young man." Jude replied as Jaune turned to him.

Jaune: "Adrian, get my Grandfather out of here now!"

Adrian: "Will do. Just take care of that Grimm!"

Soon the Nevermore landed and gave another screech. Both Team R.W.B.Y & Team J.N.P.R then notice something on it's neck.

"Guys look." Ruby said, pointing at the Grimm. "Its got a bite mark on it's neck."

"Hold on a minute." Weiss said remembering something. "You don't think that's-"

"The same Nevermore from the initiation." Blake finished.

"The same one that got bit by Yonggary." Yang said as they all looked.

"But that's not possible." Pyrrha spoke. "That Grimm should've turned to ash."

 ** _"ROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_** came a loud roar as both teams looked up and saw the familiar form of Yonggary coming towards them.

Both the Nevermore & Reptilian glared at each other as they exchanged roars, almost as if they were communicating.

* * *

 **Back on the ship...**

General Malace watched the footage of both Grimm on the ship's monitor.

"Time to test his fighting style." Malace said as he turned to the screen. "Go Yonggary, destroy the Nevermore at once!"

* * *

 **Back at the forest...**

Yonggary roared again and charged at the Nevermore, who then also charged forward. As they got close, Yonggary swat the Nevermore with his tail causing the bird like Grimm to fall back down. It then got back up and flew strait towards the Reptilian, and launched it's feathers at him. Yonggary responded by swatting the feathers away with his hands. He then jumped and grabbed the Nevermore by it's wings and then tackled it to the ground and hitting it several times. The Nevermore soon had enough of this and bit Yonggary's hand, as Yonggary roared in pain.

"Come on Yonggary, you can do it!" Ruby called as Yonggary got back up.

The Nevermore also got up and began to fly away from the Reptilian.

"What's it doing?" Jaune asked as they looked up.

"I don't know, but whatever its doing we better get out of here." Pyrrha replied as both teams got as far away as they can.

Soon enough, the Nevermore began to do a dive attack. Yonggary saw this and took a deep breath. Once the Nevermore got close enough, Yonggary did something that no Grimm could do. He spat out a fireball that hit the Nevermore straight on, disintegrating instantly. As soon as it died, Yonggary let out a victory roar.

 _ **"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**_

The 2 teams were in shock.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Ruby cried in amazement.

"Heck yeah it was. It was the most awesome fight I've ever seen." Nora replied, jumping up & down in excitement.

"H-how...HOW DID HE DO THAT!?" Weiss shouted in question.

"Your guess is as good as mine Ice Queen." Yang replied using Weiss's nick name.

That was when Adrian & Shawn showed up.

"I believe what you witnessed was Yonggary's Semblance." Shawn answered.

"WHAT!?" they all asked.

"But that's impossible, Grimm don't have Semblances." Ren spoke up.

"That IS true." said Adrian. "But you see, Yonggary is the first and only Grimm to have one. There for once the other Grimm try to engage him, he spits out fireballs that can burn one to death."

Just then, the diamond on Yonggary's forehead glowed as did his hole body. Soon after he vanished out of sight. The 2 teams really wanted to know how he was doing it.

* * *

 **Back at Beacon...**

The students made it back to the Academe as they met up with Ozpin & Jaune's Granddad.

"Gramps!" Jaune called as he walked up to him.

"My boy." Jude spoke. "I had a talk with Ozpin about our Duel. And he says you did very well."

"He did?" Jaune asked.

"I sure did." Ozpin replied coming up. "You see Mr. Arc, your Grandfather used to be a teacher here at Beacon."

Jaune: "Wait. You used to teach here?"

Jude: "Indeed. You see the truth of why I came here was to give you an important lesson."

Jaune: "What lesson was that?"

Jude: "The lesson of facing your fears, and standing up for yourself. I know I can be hard on you sometimes, but I did it to unlock the Huntsmen inside of you. And I think I've done it."

Jaune smiled at his Grandfather's words.

"Thanks Gramps, that means a lot to me." He said. "And I'm sorry, I won't lie to you ever again."

"That's my boy." Jude laughed patting Jaune on the back. "Well I must be off now. But remember this, no mater where I go or where I am...I'll always be watching you." With that said, Jude slipped on his fedora and walked out. "Farewell, my Grandson."

"Thanks again Gramps, a-and I promise I'll wright to you." Jaune called as he waved.

Pyrrha then walked up to him.

"Your Grandfather sure is amazing." She said.

"Yeah, he is." Jaune replied as he looked at her. "Pyrrha, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I should've let you help me when I needed it."

"It's not too late to ask." Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled.

Jaune: "Thanks Pyrrha."

Pyrrha: "Anytime."

Meanwhile Marcus, Shawn & Adrian were watching the 2 as Marcus turned to Adrian.

"You did well training the boy Argos." He said truthfully.

"Thank you General." Adrian replied.

Just then, Marcus's watch began beeping as he looked and grinned.

"We have to get going. Rydoll's shuttle has just landed and he's probably waiting for us." Marcus said as the 3 teens made their way towards their destination, just as Yang & Ruby overheard.

"Where do you think their going?" Ruby asked as Yang shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe their going to train some more." she replied.

* * *

 **Somewhere** **in the Emerald Forest...**

General Malace, Commander Stoi & Lieutenant Argos made their way through the forest as they found Rydoll's shuttle, where they found the red armored bounty hunter waiting there.

"It is good to see you again Rydoll." The General said with a bow.

"The pleasure is all mine General Malace." Rydoll replied as he bowed.

Malace: "Have you brought the weapons we asked for?"

Rydoll: "Affirmative. I have them right here."

As he said this, Rydoll opened a compartment with 3 weapons. A spear, a pair of claws, and a pair of daggers.

"Excellent." Malace said as he, Stoi & Argos took them. With Malace taking the claws, Stoi with the spear and Argos with the daggers. "Now then, you will be helping us in our mission to destroy the Grimm. Also, we must find the person worthy enough to except the powers of the Fall Maiden."

"I will be more then happy to help you once more General." Rydoll said as he shook Malace's hand.

"Good. As of this moment, you will be working undercover as a student of Beacon Academe under the name Rolland Sage. And together, we shall be known as Team M.A.R.S."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap folks. Be sure to leave a comment in the reviews. Now that that's done, I've decided to go back to M.G.W.U, so stay tuned for the next chapter. Till then this is Sailor Rider singing out. PICE!**


	4. Yonggary vs The White Fang

**A/N: Okay readers here's the next chapter for Yonngary. Now before we start I have another challenge fic idea for all of you to try.**

 **First up is an Evangelian crossover with Ultraman Geed. The plot is simple it takes place after Geed and the start of Evangelian, Riku Asakura and his comrades get sent to another universe where beings called Angels terrorize the city of Tokyo-3. When the organization of N.E.R.V see's Ultraman Geed fight the Angel Adam they begin to wonder who he is and why he's there. Gendo Ikari gets very suspicious of him. Leito will once again be the host for Ultraman Zero. Fukuide Kei AKA Alien Strum will return as the main villain. Ultraman Belial will not be returning.**

 **Next a crossover between Akame ga kill and Shin Kamen Rider Prologue. The story is about a young man named Shin who uses an ancient Imperial Arms that turns him into a humanoid grasshopper creature. On his journey, he meets Tatsumi, Sayo and Iyashu. The rest is it up to you.**

 **Now as I mentioned last time I will be making new Sailor Moon fanfics right after M.G.W.U.**

 **1) Sailor Moon Battle Royale**

 **2) Sailor Moon & The Transformers (Crossover) **

**3) Finally Sailor Moon Legends of the Galaxy**

 **That's what I got so far. Now with that out of the way, let us resume. Last time the Space Patrol had called in their Bounty Hunter Rydoll & have now formed their own team known as M.A.R.S. What will happen next find out right now. **

**(PS: I would like to apologise to everyone about the imposter that has been giving me a really hard time. This time for sure I know who it is. darkprincess238. So if you all can forgive me for my accusing, please understand I am a stress person. For now enjoy the story.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Secrets reveled, Yonngary vs. the White Fang.**

 **Somewhere in Mistral...**

It was dark in the kingdom of Mistral, as most of it's people were all asleep. The only beings that didn't sleep at night were the creatures of Grimm. In the distance some Beowolves were roaming the area. That is until one of the Beowolves was blasted to ashes. Then another, and another. Coming out of the shadows were non other then Malace, Stoi, Argos, & Rydoll. The Beowolves all growled in anger as they charged at the alien warriors.

"Spread out, destroy every last one of them!" Malace ordered as they charged at the Grimm.

* * *

Rydoll used his dust blasters at the Beowolves surrounding him. Just as one of the Beowolves was about to jump him from behind, Rydoll teleported out of the way, reappeared behind it, kicking it away and blasting it to ashes. Just as the other Grimm were about to do the same, Rydoll attached his blasters together into a riffle. As the Grimm got closer Rydoll's riffle began to form a plasma ball, the ball then shot toward them and exploded killing them instantly.

"These creatures haven't changed one bit." He commented.

* * *

Over with Stoi as he was slashing his share of Beowolves with his dagger gauntlets **(AN/which I will call Death Strikers).** The Grimm tried to strike back, only for Stoi to block them with his barrier dome as the Grimm bounced back. Using his telekinesis power Stoi levitated a nearby boulder over the Grimm. The Beowolves saw this and tried to get away but it was too late, the boulder dropped down on the Grimm killing them instantly.

"Hm, all to easy." Stoi commented.

* * *

On Argos's hand he was using his spear to strike at the 3 Beowolves that were left. Taking out some Dust crystals he threw at the 1st causing an explosion destroying it. The 2nd Beowolf charged at Argos with it's claws ready to strike him. Argos however used his sonic scream power, it was so powerful that the Grimm's head exploded and the lower body fell over. Finally the 3rd Beowolf tried to attack from behind only for Argos too stab it in the neck with out looking.

* * *

The only Grimm that was left was the Alpha Beowolf who was engaging General Malace. Malace was using his Mephesto claws to slash at the Alpha. Usually, a Grimm like the Alpha Beowolf or an Ursa major were hard to defeat for a Huntsman or Huntress to kill, but to the space patrol members they were nothing more than weak to them. Malace soon punched the Alpha into a tree, in fact he punched it so hard it went through several trees! Using his telekinetic power, Malace grabbed the Alpha Beowolf by the throat and began to strangle it to death. It died soon after. Now that the Beowolves were all gone, the 4 Warriors regrouped.

"Commander Stoi, status report." Malace ordered his commanding officer.

Using the scanner function on his wrist device, Stoi soon reported, "There seemed to be no sign of any more Beowolves in this area...wait a minuet."

Malace: "What is it?"

Stoi: "It appears that there's...no...it can't be!"

"What is it Stoi?" Malace demanded. He soon got his answer as footsteps were herd. Looking behind them the team saw what appeared to be a larger Grimm that resembled a horse with a skeleton mouth, a rib cage around it's stomach, hooves on it's back feet, claws on it's front feet and surprisingly enough a humanoid like Grimm on it's back that had long arms, a bone like chest, and a skeleton face with horns on it's head. Malace could only describe it as, "Nuckelavee."

The new Grimm now known as a Nuckelavee let out a demonic shriek. It's arms began to stretch out towards the 4 space warriors and send them sprawling backwards. The Nuckelavee began to twitch as the bones on it's back grew larger.

"The Nuckelavee is said to be one of the rarest types of Grimm in all of Remnant, very strong and dangerous." Rydoll explained. "Luckily there is only one of a kind."

"Then we must destroy it at all costs. It has already harmed the village of Kuroyuri once before and never will again." Malace told the others as the horse like Grimm began to charge at them. "Attack in a circle, we must not let it reach the village."

 **(Insert: It takes two by Rob base and DJ EZ Rock)**

The 4 Space Patrol members ran towards the Nuckelavee, moving in a circle Rydoll fired a blast from his blasters followed by Stoi who jumped at the rider. The Nuckelavee saw this and stretched it's right arm at him, however Stoi caught it and stabbed it with his Death Striker causing the Grimm to shriek in pain. Then Argos came behind striking the back legs with his spear. The horse like Grimm was starting to get very annoyed as it used it's back legs to kick Argos back.

"Let's see how you try this on for size!" Stoi cried as he tied a vine to a boulder, and using his strength he began to swing it around and around untill he threw it at the Nuckelavee's Rider body, causing it to fall over while screeching in pain.

The Nucklavee got back up and began to charge again, only for Rydoll to teleport on top of the horse Grimm's back and grabbed hold of the rider tightly. The Grimm began bucking about like a bucking bronco as Rydoll started punching it repeatedly. Argos then took out a sphere liked object an threw it at the back hooves. The Grimm Horse became stuck in a glue like substance as another sphere was thrown at the front. Stoi came around with another vine, using it like a laso and tied the rider half just as Rydoll jumped off. Finally, Malace walked up to the Grimm as the Nuckelavee looked at him with a cold stair.

"You have been an influence to this land for a long time." Malace said to it. "Now it's time for you, to KNOW YOUR PLACE!" And just like that, Malace stuck an explosive device in it's mouth. "TAKE COVER!" The space General shouted as the Space Patrol Warriors ran as far away, just in time as the bomb went off, killing the Nuckelavee for good.

 **(End song)**

* * *

 **Far off elsewhere...**

At Haven Academy, Professor Leonardo Lionheart was in his office when he heard the explosion.

"Oh my!" Leonardo cried in shock. "What in the world was that?"

"Is everything alright Professor?" Another voice said from the doorway.

Lionheart looked up and saw his colleague Dr. Arthur Watts entering the room.

"Uh, it's nothing to be considered about Arthur, I thought I just heard something that's all." Leo said nervously.

"Ah, good." Arthur said as he sat down. "Now then, shall we get down to business my friend?"

* * *

 **Back with the Space Patrol...**

After the battle with the Grimm, the warriors all regrouped back to their ship. On the large computer screen they were looking at a picture of Ruby Rose, leader of Team R.W.B.Y.

"So, this young girl is supposed to be the next silver eyed warrior?" Asked Rydoll curiously.

"That's is correct." Malace replied. "If our analysis are correct, Ruby Rose has not yet unlocked her true potential. She has yet to realise the power she has within herself. The power of the silver eyes can turn any Creature of Grimm into a statute, however it's nothing compared when it's used on Yonngary. When the time comes, the silver eyes will boost Yonngary's semblance, and will be able to wipe out the Grimm forever."

"Hmmm." Rydoll pondered as he staired at Ruby's image. "This girl...could she be?"

"What is it Rydoll?" Stoi asked him.

Rydoll: "The child...yes it is. She looks exactly like the woman I saved all those years ago."

* * *

 ** _Flashback 10 years ago..._**

 _Rydoll was exploring the outskirts of Anima, while also doing some scanning. As he was scanning, his communicator went off._

"Rydoll, come in do you read me?" _a female voice called out._

 _"I read you N, where are you?" Rydoll replied._

 _N:_ "At an old abandoned wearhouse. What is my mission here again?"

 _Rydoll: "You are to go undercover. The people you are assign to must gain your trust. Whatever you do, stay in your human form and if they ask you any questions...you'll know what to do."_

 _Suddenly, Rydoll herd the sound of fighting. Going deeper into the forest to find the sorce of the battle, Rydoll saw a woman wearing a white cloak and baring a pair of sickles, was being attacked by man with a scorpion tail. Rydoll took out his mini computer and soon saw the scorpion man on the screen. According to his wanted list the man was Tyrian Calos the insane scorpion faunus._

"Sir, what's going on? What's happening out there?" _N's voice called out._

 _"I found my target." He replied. "Don't forget what I told you N. If you find out anything about the relics, report to General Malace as soon as you can."_

"Understood sir. Good luck." _N replied, cutting off communications._

 _Taking out his plasma blasters, Rydoll made his way to his target._

* * *

 _Tyrian was enjoying himself. He was determined to complete the task his Queen had ordered. The women he was torturing was not having any luck. Her cloak was torn on the bottom and she had a scar over her left eye._

 _"Hahahahaha! Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Tyrian said looking over at the woman who was panting heavily. "You can't use your 'gift' anymore, little flower._ She _will be very happy to se you dead."_

 _"You...bastard. You won't get away with this." The woman breathed out as Tyrian brought his tail above her._

 _"Oh but I will." Just as he was about to poison her, Tyrian was suddenly floating._ _"Wh-wh-what. What's going on!" Tyrian cried as he was then flung straight into a tree. Tyrian grunted in pain as he loomed to see Rydoll standing above him. "Who...are you?"_

 _Rydoll: "Just a simple bounty hunter..."_

 _Tyrian got back up and charged the bounty hunter, only for Rydoll to smack him aside. Tyrian, then tried using his claws to strike the Bounty Hunter, however each time he tried to hit him, he was blocked by an invisible force. Rydoll, used his blasters and shot at him. This was making the scorpion faunus angry. He ran up to the red armored hunter, throwing his fist to punch. Rydoll just held out his hand just Tyrian was about to lay a hit on him, Rydoll just flicked his hand causing Tyrian to be thrown straight into a rock as he cried in pain. The bounty hunter walked up to him again, placing his foot on Tyrian's chest, and spoke._

 _"You love to torture people to death do you?" He whispered darkly. "Well let's see how you like it." As he said this, Rydoll began to kick him multiple times. Tyrian responded by bringing his tail out, only for Rydoll to grab it. "Time to have a taste of your own medicine, scorpion." Just as he said that, Rydoll used the tip of Tyrian's tail, stabbing him and injecting him with his own poison, causing the crazed faunus to scream in absolute pain._

 _"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed, trying to stand up. "YOU JUST WAIT...UNTILL MY QUEEN-!"_

 _"You won't be telling Salem anything anymore." Rydoll said, putting together his Plasma riffle before aiming at Tyrian. "Goodbye, Tyrian Calos!" And with that, Rydoll pulled the trigger, shooting Tyrian in the heart. The scorpion faunus gasped one last time...before dropping dead. Rydoll, then took out his battle knife, and managed to cut off Tyrian's tail. "1 down..."_

 _All the while, the woman was watching the whole thing. She couldn't believe that this person killed the faunus that tried to kill HER. Rydoll soon turned his attention to her as the woman raised her own weapons at him._

 _"St-stay back. I'm warring you!" She shouted._

 _"It's alright." Rydoll said calmly, walking towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I only hunt down criminals." The woman soon calmed down and put her sickles away._

 _Woman: "Well...thank you...for saving my life."_

 _Rydoll: "What is your name?"_

 _Woman: "Summer. My name is Summer Rose."_

* * *

 **Back to the president...**

"After that, a man by the name of Qrow arrived and brought her to a hospital. He was extremely worried for her." Rydoll explained to the others.

"You did the right thing Rydoll," said Malace. "Though Summer Rose can no longer use the power of the silver eyes, there is a chance that her daughter will in the future with the right amount of training."

Rydoll: "Speaking of which, the future is in grave danger. During the Vytal Festival, the Grimm will cause havoc around the city of Vale. From what I saw, a woman named Cinder Fall was behind the attack. I suspect she is working for the Grimm Queen herself.

"Then we must be prepared our plans to save this world General!" Commented Argos.

"And we will!" Malace said with confidence in his voice. "But we will also need to get Yonggary prepared for his final battle with the Grimm Dragon, Wayvern."

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

The streets of Vale were being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, Yellow, & Green streamers & Balloons are proudly on display, and Team R.W.B.Y just happened to be strolling through it all with Weiss, who was staring in awe in the front. A sign was being put up by an elderly shop keeper that reads in bright red letters **'WELCOME TO VALE'**.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this will be absolutely wonderful." Weiss says, raising her arms in amazement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said with a confused look. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss: "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the worlds! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organizing that goes into this event is simply breath-taking!"

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said with her arns crossed.

"But she does make an interesting point." A voice said behind theme. Team R.W.B.Y turned around to see Marcus, Adrian, Shawn, & a young man with black hair and brown skin. Like his comrads, he wore a white long sleeve shirt and navy blue vest, and had a pair of shades on.

"Marcus? What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked him.

"We were just showing our friend Roland around Vale, since he is new around here." Marcus explained.

"I see," Weiss said with a raised eyebrow. "So Roland, what kingdom are you from exactly?"

"Well, I came from...Vacuo of course." Roland answered with a smirk.

"Oh well are you enjoying your time in Vale?" Yang asked.

"Indeed I am." He said.

"So, what are you all doing out here anyway?" Shawn asked them.

"Well," Weiss began. "I figured that since other students from all over Remnant are coming to Vale for the tournament, I thought that we would take this opportunity to observe the competition."

Blake: "She want's to spy on them so she'll have an upper hand on the Tournament ."

Weiss: "You can't prove that!"

"I see." Said Roland, rubbing his chin. "Now Weiss, I know we haven't known each other that long, I have to say I'm impressed."

Team R.W.B.Y: "HUH?"

Roland: "Sometimes, spying on ones opponents during special occasion like the Vytal Festival, is a good way to know if their an enemy or not. It was something that my father once said to me."

Team R.W.B.Y thought for a moment. They never thought that perhaps someone from outside of Vale could no doubt be an enemy of some kind.

"Wow Roland," Ruby said. "I never thought about that before."

As they continued on near the docks, the 2 teams came across a Dust shop that had broken windows and yellow tape at the door.

"Whoa," Ruby gasped at the scene. The 2 teams approach 1 of the detectives in front with a note pad. "What happened here?" Ruby asked him.

Detective 1: "Robbery. 2nd Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang said with a sigh.

"They left all the money again." The other detective spoke up.

Ruby: "Huh?"

Detective 1: "Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

Detective 2: "I don't know, an army?"

Detective 1: "You thinking the White Fang?"

Detective 2: "I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Hearing this only made Weiss scoff in annoyance.

"Hmph! The White Fang." She says while crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes close. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asks accusingly.

"My problem?" Weiss replies back. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

Blake: "The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Weiss: "Misguided? They want to wipe humanity of the face of the planet!"

Blake: "So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point." Ruby says while pondering. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago."

"Ruby dose bring up an excellent point." Roland cuts in as he continues. "However, it could be possible that Roman Torchwick may as well be working with the White Fang as we speak."

"Impossible." Blake responds. "They would never work with a human being in their life."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Wiess responds, much to Blake's anger. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said in disagreement.

"HEY, STOP THAT FAUNUS!" A person in the background call out. The 2 teams overhears the cry for help and rushed over to investigate. A young man with short blond hair and a monkey's tail was seen running down the length of a ship and leaps on to the edge as the 2 sailors were about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride guys! Haha!" The monkey Faunus says, jumping down onto the dock and ran.

"You no-good stowaway!" Shouted one of the sailors, as the Faunus boy stops at a lamppost, using his tail to hang from it while he peels a banana.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" The Faunus replies back.

But before he could eat the banana, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

Detective 1: "Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

The monkey Faunus drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from them. As he runs path both Team R.W.B.Y & Team M.A.R.S while winking at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again as he continues to run from the officers. They all watched as he got farther and farther away.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said as Weiss holds up her finger.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" She said as she, Blake, Yang & Ruby all gave the chase, leaving Team M.A.R.S to wonder if they should follow them. Marcus turned to his comrades and nodded as they went after Team R.W.B.Y.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake & Yang came around the corner. Suddenly, Weiss bumps into someone causing them to fall over. She looks up to see the Monkey Faunus jump onto a building and disappears from her view just as the others arrived.

"No, he got away!" Weiss says in frustration.

"Uh, Weiss." Yang said, pointing strangely to the other girl with orange hair with a pink bow and was wearing a traditional combat attire with black stockings.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl greets them with a wide smile, still on the ground.

"Uh...hello." Ruby responds awkwardly.

"Are you...okay?" Yang asks, concerned.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl says politely.

Just then, Team M.A.R.S arrives at the scene.

"Is everything alright? Where's the Faunus?" Marcus asks as the girl notices them.

"Oh, sal-u-ta-tions gentlemen." She greeted once more.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" Shawn asked her.

"Wait, you guys know her?" Ruby asked them.

"Of course," Marcus answered. "She is a...long time friend of ours."

"Oh yes, we've known each other since we were children...*HIC*" The girl now named Penny said with a hiccup.

"Do you...wanna get up?" Yang asks again.

"...Yes." Penny responds as she gets up. The girls take a step back a bit. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ruby: "Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

Weiss: "I'm Weiss."

Blake: "Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, getting elbowed by Blake. "Oh I'm Yang."

Penny: "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Weiss: "You already said that."

Penny: "...So I did."

Weiss turns to Marcus with a confused look on her face.

"How exactly are you friends with this girl?" She asks him in a whisper.

"She happens to be a great fighter, though she dose get confused sometimes, but that's what makes her so...unique." Marcus replied with a smirk as Weiss turns back to Penny.

"Well, sorry for running into you." She apologises as both teams turned around and walk away.

"Take care friend!" Ruby calls out to her with a wave, not noticing Penny's eyes light up with her words.

As soon as they all get far away from her, Yang comments, "She was...weird."

"Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss questions...only for both teams to stop as they see Penny in front of them.

"What did you call me?" She asks curiously.

"Oh I'm sorry, I definitely didn't think you herd me." Yang says while Weiss looks back and forth in confusion.

"No, not you." Penny answers, walking towards Ruby. "You."

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stutters, confused about what she did wrong.

"You called me friend." Penny replies. "Am I really your friend?"

"Uuuum…" Ruby struggles for an answer. Looking over Penny's shoulder, she saw her teammates motioning her to deny. But, "Y-yeah sure, why not." That answer caused the rest of Team R.W.B.Y to fall down in defeat & Team M.A.R.S to face plant. Penny looked overjoyed and laughs.

"Ahehehe. Sen-sational!" She cries happily. "We can paint our nails, try on cloths and talk about cute boys!"

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asks Weiss as the Heiress got up, brushing herself off.

"No, she seems far more coordinated." Weiss replied honestly.

"That I can agree with." Said Adrian, dipping his shades forward a bit.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang askes.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replies, making Team M.A.R.S gasp.

"Wait, _your_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked, suddenly very interested.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny says with a salute.

Weiss: "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake says, looking at Weiss's choice of clothing.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss says proudly with her arms crossed.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed as she & Weiss Hi fived.

"Ahem, well this has all been good and all, but we have to get going." Marcus says as he turns to Penny. "Oh and Penny?"

Penny: "Yes?"

Marcus: "Do you mind coming along with us? We have some...catching up to do."

"Oh, very well then." Penny replies as she turns to Team R.W.B.Y. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ruby, I do hope we will see each other again."

"Just a minute." Weiss says to her. "If your fighting in the tournament, dose that you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who?" Penny asks just as Marcus steps in.

"That's enough," He said. "Penny, let's go."

As Penny & Team M.A.R.S left the seen, Blake turned to Weiss with an angry look.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Space Patrol's ship...**

General Malace paced furiously in front of Penny, who was sitting with a worried look on her face.

"I would like to know...who told you that you would fighting in the Vytal Festival Tournament?" Malace demanded.

"I-it was Mr. Ironwood sir." Penny answers nervously.

"That fool!" Malace yells, slamming his fist against the wall.

"But, it was for a good reason." Penny replies in defence. "Mr. Ironwood said that the Tournament would show the whole world what I'm capable of. At first my father was against it, since he made me after all."

"Your forgetting that your father is only working undercover for Ironwood." Malace reminds her. "If Atlassian Military ever finds out about us, they could have us locked away and use our technology. You may have been built on this planet, but you follow my orders. Do you understand?"

"...Yes General." Penny replies back.

"Good." Malace says. He then gives Penny a small device. "Have your father install this device in your system. Do not let Ironwood know about this."

"I shall not fail you General Malace!" Penny said with a salute as she walked out of the room. Just as she left, Argos walked in.

"General, I have received information from N." He says, showing Malace video footage of Roman Torchwick & The White Fang. "Apparently, Torchwick has made a deal with the White Fang, and are planning to steal all the new shipment of Dust at the docks in about 2 days."

"This may be all part of Cinder Fall's plan for the Vytal Festival." Malace pondered. "Well then...I suppose it's time for Yonggary to give the White Fang a taste of his power. Get in contact with N, tell her that we need more information as possible."

"As you command." Argos replied walking out, leaving Malace alone to his thoughts.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Team M.A.R.S were out on the streets of Vale looking for any signs of the White Fang roaming around. All day they have been asking civilians if they seen anything, even the local Faunus. But so far they got nothing. The group decided to split up and look. While searching the area, Roland came across the café and surprisingly saw Blake sitting at a table along with the Monkey Faunus from 2 days ago. Curious as to know what's going on, Roland decided to see what was goin on.

* * *

 **With Blake...**

At the café, Blake was sipping a cup of tea and sighed. After getting upset at Wiess's comments about the Faunus, the two got into an argument. It was at this moment, Blake reviled herself as a Cat Faunus as well a former member of the White Fang. Since then, she ran away from her teammates thinking they would hate her. She looked up at the Faunus teen, who was named Sun, sitting across from her, who was holding a drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip just as Blake puts her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me..." She says.

"Finally she speaks!" Sun says, raising his arms in relief. "Nearly 2 days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" As Sun says this, Blake gives him a firm look. "Yeah, like that.

Unknown to both Blake & Sun, Roland was watching from an angle. Of course no one could see him because he was using his invisibility.

"Sun..." Blake began. "Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course!" Sun replies, putting his cup down. "I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me."

Blake sipped her tea silently as Sun spoke. After that, she put her cup down and spoke.

Blake: "I was once a member of the White Fang."

After she said that, Sun choked on his drink and sat forward, wiping his mouth and coughed in surprised.

Sun: "Wait, YOU were a member of the White Fang?"

Blake: "That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could say I was born into it..."

As Blake was explaining everything, Roland (who was still invisible) was recording what she was about to say. Blake then continued.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans & the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up, as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist... Then, 5 years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one stepped up. A new leader, with a new way of thinking... Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced by organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that uses Faunus. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect. Out of fear... So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence; and instead, I would dedicate my life to become a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

Blake had a look of disappointment on her face as she finished her story. What she & Sun didn't know was that Roland had been recording the whole thing. As soon as he was out of site, Roland undid his invisibility and teleported away.

* * *

 **A few hours later at the docks...**

The Space Patrol's ship had made it's way to the Vale docks. Of course the ship itself was cloaked so non of the civilians could see it. Down below, members of the White Fang were seen unloading the boats with cargos of Dust from the Schnee Dust Company. Inside the ship, Malace, Stoi, Argos, & Rydoll were observing the scene of the crime just as Rydoll predicted. Earlier, Malace had sent Penny to keep an eye on the rest of Team R.W.B.Y, while Rydoll was keeping an eye on Blake & Sun. Earlier he saw Sun stealing some food from a nearby fruit stand and told the vender that he was a friend of his and paid for it. Just as the Fang were unloading the Dust cargo, a voice spoke up.

"Hey! What's the hold up!" Came the voice of nonother then the notorious criminal himself, Roman Torchwick.

"So I was right." Rydoll said.

"Indeed you were." Malace replied as he watch from the monitor. "Get ready to dispatch Yonggary."

"YES SIR!" The other said going to their respective areas, as the monitor showed Blake getting the jump on Roman.

Blake dashed forward before any of the guards saw her of could react, sliding behind Roman and pointed her Gamble shroud, in blade mode, at his neck.

"What the? Oh for-" Roman said as he was interrupted by Blake.

"Nobody move!" Blake said.

"Whoa! Take it easy there little lady." Roman said as Blake removed her bow to reveal her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" She demanded as Roman chuckled.

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" He said making Blake confused.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded once more.

"The White Fang & I are going on a joint business venture together." Roman replied with a sly smirk, Just as Blake put her blade closer to his neck as his smirk vanished.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." She said as more Bullheads appeared.

But just as that happened a beam shot out of nowhere destroying one of the Bullheads and killing the White Fang grunts inside.

Grunt 1: "What the-"

Grunt 2: "What the hell was that?

Meanwhile Sun, who was standing on one of the large containers above Roman & Blake, watched in awe as something began to materialize from the beam. That something was nonother than the Mask-less Grimm himself, Yonggary.

 **"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

* * *

 **With Weiss & Yang...**

"...Yang...did you hear that?" Weiss asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yeah..." Yang replied. "And I think I might know what that was. C'mon!"

Both teammates soon began to head towards the docks, just as more people began to panic at what made that roar.

* * *

 **With Ruby & Penny...**

Ruby's scroll began to ring. Looking at the caller ID was her sister, she answered.

"Yang? What's going on? Did you find Blake?" She asked.

 _"No, but you have to come to the docks quickly. I think Yonggary decided to make a reappearance."_ Yang replied quickly.

"*GASP* That's what that was?" Ruby gasped in surprise. "Oho, I am not missing this!" With that said, Ruby took off as fast as she could.

"Wait! Ruby, wait for me!" Penny called out as she followed her new friend.

* * *

 **Back at the Docks...**

Roman, The White Fang as well as Sun, all stood in shock seeing the huge Grimm standing before them. Yonggary for his part glared at the White Fang members and growled. Roman, had a look of panic on his face as he looked at the grunts.

"Well...don't just stand there...DO SOMETHING!" He shouted at them, who nodded in advance. The W.F grunts all raised their guns and began firing at Yonggary.

The other members from the Bullheads also fired their weapons causing the giant Grimm to back up a bit. "KEEP FIRING!" The Lieutenant ordered from the Bullhead. This was making Yonggary very angry. Taking a big leap from the water and onto the dock with a loud BOOM, crushing a few White Fang grunts in the process. Roman moved as far away as he could so he wouldn't get crushed. Blake doing the same as Sun dropped down next to her.

"BLAKE," He shouted. "WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"THAT'S YONGGARY!" Blake replied over the gun fire as Yonggary unleashed a fireball, barely missing the bullhead causing one W.F Member to fall to his death. "We have to find cover, c'mon!"

It was at this moment, Weiss, Yang, Penny, & Ruby all arrived at the scene. "BLAKE!" Ruby shouted as she looked for her teammate. Penny, being an android and all (although Team R.W.B.Y don't know...yet) used her vison to find her. She soon spotted her as well as Sun behind one of the large creates.

"Ruby, I see her. Over there!" Penny said pointing to the direction. Ruby looked an saw her friend and sighed in relief.

"Weiss, Yang! She's okay! C'mon!" Ruby called to her Teammates, who nodded in response, and went to Blake & Sun's location.

Meanwhile, The White Fang were still in battle with Yonggary, who was getting even angrier launched more fireballs near the crates causing a huge explosion. The people of Vale were in a state of panic seeing the giant Grimm destroying the hell out of the White fang. A few Fang members managed to survive the blast. Other were not. Roman, who was watching all of this, was getting frustrated at the site.

"What the hell is wrong with you animals!?" Roman asked furiously.

"Dammit, we can't seem to stop this thing! No matter how much we fire it just seems to-" Before the grunt could finish, he was crushed under Yonggary's foot.

Roman decided he had enough. Soon the remaining Bullhead came and dropped a ladder, which he managed to grab on just in time and flew off in retreat. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." He muttered as they flew off, just as Yonggary let out another roar. Yonggary soon began to glow as he then disappeared once more. Team R.W.B.Y, Sun & Penny came out of their hiding spot looking at the aftermath of Yonggary's rampage.

"Wow." Sun let out. "So uh...what exactly was that thing?"

* * *

A little while latter, Ruby, Blake, Sun & Penny were sitting in a circle as the police had arrived in the aftermath of the battle, collecting all the dead bodies of the White Fang men in the process. Blake had explained Yonggary's history to Sun, who was confused at first but managed to get the picture. Soon after, Weiss & Yang walked up to the group. Weiss walked up to Blake, who was nervous at first when she saw the look on Weiss's face. So she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Weiss," She began. "I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back then when I was with them-"

"Stop." Weiss interrupted, looking at the Faunus girl. "Do you have any Idea how long we've searching for? _12_ Hours. That means I've had 12 hours to think about this. And in that 12 hours, I've decided...I don't care."

Everyone looked at Weiss with their eyes widen in surprised. Especially, Blake herself.

"You don't care." She repeated.

Weiss: "You said your not with them anymore, right?"

Blake: "No, I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss: Ah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it! All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up...you'll come to your _teammates_ and not (glares at Sun)...someone else.

Both Ruby & Yang smiled at the bond that had been prepared. Blake looked to Weiss and wiped a tear from her eye. "Of course." She replied as Weiss gave her a friendly smile.

"Yeah! Team R.W.B.Y is back together!" Ruby cried happily, now that Blake and Weiss made up.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about YOU." Weiss said to Sun, who gave a nervous laugh. That was when Ruby noticed something off.

"Hey, wait a minute." She said looking around. "Where's Penny."

* * *

 **At a Laboratory, in Atlas...**

A man in a white lab coat and grey hair with glasses was looking over some data for a new weapon he was developing.

"Yes..." The man said as he looked at the blueprints. "This just might work..."

However his thoughts were interrupted when someone called out to him from behind. "Father!"

"Gah!" He cried out. The man looked behind him and saw Penny standing there with a big smile on her face. "P-Penny. You...gave me quite a fright. Didn't I tell you not to do that while I was working?" He said sternly.

"I Apologise Father." Penny replied. "But there is someone wants to talk to you."

"Ironwood?" He asked. But Penny shook her head and stepped to the side. The man looked and saw Malace standing there with his arms crossed. "G-General Malace!

"Pollux." Malace said to the man, now named Pollux. "We have much to discuss."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: There finally finished with this chapter. Wow...man that took longer then I expected. Well what did you think, Summer Rose is Alive and That crazy Scorpion Faunus Tyrian has been killed off way early. Also, in this version, Penny and her Father are part of the Space Patrol. And that's it, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully the next one won't take to long. Till then This is Neo Sailor Rider Ultra saying...see ya latter peace out.**


End file.
